Random Movie Songs With Hetalia
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: These are just a few songs from a few movies we may know mixed with Hetalia. The songs include a little storyline mixed in with them so the feelings of the songs make it as though we really are watching them. The songs, movies, Hetalia and their characters are not mine. I just own my own thoughts, mind and ideas. Enjoy.
1. The Hangover 1: Stu's Song (Romano)

Spending the night at the place that America suggested called "Las Vegas" with Spain and his "Bad Touch Trio" friends was a bad idea. Romano was in a hangover. Worst of all, he woke up to find Spain was missing! But he didn't know what was worse. Either that he, France and Prussia had to find him before they got yelled at by their bosses, they had to pay gangsters the money they promised while they were gambling drunk, or the fact that-

"HOW THE CRAPOLA DID THIS FUCKING LION GET INTO OUR HOTEL ROOM?!" Romano yelled in complete fright and shock. There, in the middle of the room he had spent the night in was a huge male lion. The lion roared at Romano and Romano screamed and ran out of the room. Prussia and France ran to Romano once he was out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" France yelled at Romano in questioning. Romano, too scared to glare at him, answered him.

"Th-that was a fucking lion!" Romano almost yelled. "I think we took it from the zoo!" And all three of them knew that Romano was most likely correct. They heard the lion growl in the room and they all nearly jumped and squeaked.

"Okay, so Spain's missing, we owe some gangsters money from a gambling game, we're in a hangover, and now we have to take this lion back to the zoo?! What the fuck did we get ourselves into?!" Prussia said as he ran his fingers through his silver hair out of stress. The albino then went to the living room to pace around to think.

"Well, we have to somehow get this lion back to the zoo, right?" France asked them. Romano gave him a look of sarcasm.

"No, we can just fucking keep it and treat it like it's our little pet kitty-cat. YES WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK TO THE FREAKING ZOO YOU FRENCH DUMBASS!" Romano said sarcastically. But they were clear out of ideas of how to get it back to the zoo before they could find Spain. Suddenly, Prussia turned sharply around.

"I remember last night we bought a steak for some random reason. I also remember I packed sleeping pills in my bag for my sleeping problems. If we can just stick just enough of those pills into the steak and somehow get the lion to eat it, then we can sneak it out!" Prussia suggested excitedly. France and, for once in his life, Romano nodded their heads in agreement to the plan.

Half an hour later, after sticking about 15 pills in the steak, the three looked at each other in worry as they looked at the straws poking out in the little black pouch. Prussia had decided that they take three straws and cut one short. Whoever picked the shorter one had to feed the lion.

"Alright, the moment of truth. Who feeds the lion?" France said to them.

"When I count to three, we all pick one straw out of the bag. 'Kay?" Prussia told the two. After they nodded in agreement, Prussia started the countdown. "Eins... Zwei... DREI!" They all then picked out their straws. Prussia and France happily sighed when they saw they were safe. As for Romano...

"Good luck, mon ami..." France patted Romano's back in comfort when they saw Romano's scared shitless face at the short straw. But Romano snapped out of it.

"Shut up, I'm not your friend... and I'm brave. I can do it! Watch and learn, fucking cowards!" Romano grabbed the steak and headed to the room. Gulping, Romano opened the bedroom door slightly. The lion immediately growled and sat up straight and licked its lips at the sight of the steak. Gulping once more, Romano held out the steak. "N-n-nice kitty. Here's a nice yummy st-steak for you from y-your nice friend R-Romano." As Romano threw the steak to the lion, the lion roared and ran to the steak. Slamming the door, screaming, Romano quickly got out of the room. Prussia and France then met him outside of the door.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is wait." Prussia said casually.

"In the meantime, what should we do?" France asked. But Romano got an idea.

"Help the lion fall asleep faster." Romano told them.

"How?" France and Prussia asked in unison.

"Trust me, it's the perfect way." Romano told them. About five minutes later, Romano was sitting on the bench to the grand piano in the room as Prussia and France sat on the couch, waiting for the lion to finish his meal. As they waited, Romano played a nice tune on the piano and began to sing a little song as the lion ate his snack.

"What do lions dream of,  
when they take a little lion nap?  
Do they dream of hunting at night,  
or watching the classic 'The Lion King'?

Well don't you worry your pretty red mane,  
we're gonna get you back to the zoo and  
Your cozy lion cage, and then we're gonna  
find my big boss Spain,  
And then I'm going to kick his ass so he feels  
pain.

Spain Spain, OH Spain  
The Spaniard Spain Spain!

But if he's been hurt or killed by  
dangerous gangsters,  
Well then we're shit out  
of luck!"

After Romano's song, they heard the lion fall to the ground and start snoring. France, Prussia and Romano then got up to do what they planned.

"See, I told you it would work." Romano told the two as they put the lion on the luggage carrier and covered it with a sheet as they hauled it away.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey~! I would like to tell you that if you would like to request a Hetalia version of your favorite song from your favorite movie, just request it in the review box below (=v=)9 Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	2. Wizard of Oz: Over the Rainbow (Italy)

"LISTEN TO ME AND MY TOTAL HERO VOICE GUYS! CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!" America yelled out once more to the Allies as Germany and Japan prepared themselves for the blow of their usual attacks. They had been talking for so long, they almost didn't notice the Allies standing on the top of that ridge. Taking out their weapons, Germany his gun and Japan his sword, the Axis tried to fend off of China's attacks.

But as usual, Germany and Japan got hit with his frying pan and were defeated. As the Allies got closer to the Axis, all of them were expecting the cries of surrendering to happen... But they strangely didn't come.

"Uh... Isn't Italy supposed to be saying stuff like 'STOP WALKING!' or 'I SURRENDER!' or, better yet, 'WHITE FLAG SEE!?' or something like that, guys?" America asked everyone in wonder. Now that they thought about it... Where was Italy? But when they searched the beach, all they found was his white flag. That was unusual. He always took his white flag with him.

"Oh well, lets just forget about him and worry about these two!" England suggested to the Allies. But Germany suddenly went paler than he usually was and quickly shook his head.

"Nein! We can't do that! If we don't find Italy soon, then... Romano will be outraged!" Germany told them. They all visualized things that Romano would do if they didn't find Italy as fast as possible. Their whimpers of fear and shudders were enough to say how bad it would be. Suddenly, France spotted something.

"Guys! Look!" France pointed in the sand next to where they had found Italy's white flag. Footprints. Why they never noticed them before mystified even them, but they followed them. Keeping Germany and Japan tied up and close with them, the Allies and Axis followed the footprints. Since it had rained the following night before, there was still mud so the tracks were easy to find when they entered the jungle.

Finally, after walking in the jungle for about an hour, Russia stopped them when the tracks turned at a curve of the path. Rocks, boulders and vines had covered the sight, so they all looked over the curve. There was Italy, sitting on a rock, petting a little random parrot. But Italy didn't seem very... Italy-like. He had a sad frown that was completed with the same type of sad eyes. He looked pretty... miserable. In fact, he looked so miserable, it even broke the Allies' hearts.

"He looks... sad, da?" Russia asked.

"Of course he does, aru. Should we go cheer him up, aru?" China asked the others. But Germany glared at him.

"Nein. Does he look like he'll want us with him?" Germany hissed. But Japan silenced them all before anyone could argue any longer.

"Silence everyone. Look." They all looked at Italy, who began to talk to the parrot.

"You know something? I just hate it. I hate it all. I don't even know why I joined this war. I just wish that everyone could get along every once and a while. But do you think they'll listen to me? No, because I'm just one simple little country. Why would about 194 countries listen to one?" Italy complained to the parrot, which was cleaning its feathers. But Italy continued on. "I mean, nobody's going to listen to me. But, there is a world where people do listen to one another." The Allies and Axis got a little more comfortable so that they could hear Italy's woeful tale.

"I mean, it's not too far. But it's not too near. It's a world... that's like no other! It's behind the wheat... Beyond the waters..." Italy then began to sing a nice little song as the Axis and Allies listened with understanding (except for Russia, who just wants to become one with everyone).

"Somewhere over the pasta,  
way up high,  
There's a world that I've heard of  
once from Grandpa Rome.

Somewhere over the pasta,  
the skies are blue.  
And the dreams that I've  
ever dreamed always do come  
True.

Someday I'll wish upon the  
pizza star and wake up  
Where the English are far  
behind me.  
Where my troubles melt  
like Russian snow way up  
On the chimney tops,  
that's where they'll find  
Me!

Somewhere over the pasta,  
countries are free.  
Countries are free over the  
pasta,  
Why then, oh why can't  
I?"

As Italy paused to watch the parrot fly away with its little friends, France tried to get over there to accomplish what Russia had wanted. To become one with Italy. But America and England pulled him back so that Italy wouldn't know they were there. After tying France up and covering his mouth so that no sound could escape him, they all watched Italy finish his little song as he picked a pretty little blue flower and slightly smelled it.

"If happy countries are  
free,  
Beyond the pasta,  
why oh why can't  
I?"

Italy then finished his song and continued to twirl the flower in between his index finger and thumb. Sighing, he got up and, to the Allies and Axis's discontent, walked towards their direction. They tried to get out of Italy's sight, but it was too late. Italy looked up and saw all of them standing there. Not knowing what to do and from fright, Italy backed up and ran screaming in the other direction.

"ITALY! WAIT! STOP!" Germany called out, but it was already all too late. Italy was too far away to hear him.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I know the title says "Movie songs" but it doesn't just have to be movie songs. It can be songs from a show or a game (Yes, you can even request for HetaOni, even though it's probably one of the saddest games I've ever heard of (O, /\ ,O)9 ). And remember, favorite, review and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	3. Lady & Tramp: Belle Notte(GerIta W BTT)

The Bad Touch Trio were face-palming at the disaster of the night so far as they spied behind a potted plant on the pitiful couple Germany and Italy. Prussia had told his brother, Germany, to take Italy out to an Italian restaurant for dinner on that week's Saturday. Even though Germany knew that Prussia meant as in a date, he still did it. Besides, the whole reason why Prussia had made West take Italy on the date was because he knew Germany had deeper feelings for Italy than just friendship. And Prussia sensed that Italy felt the same way. Italy had luckily accepted it.

But tonight, many things had gone wrong. First, their waiter had accidently spilled Germany's glass of water on Italy. So Italy had to go into the bathroom to get cleaned up as he accepted the many apologies the waiter threw at him. Then, while they waited for the pasta they ordered, Germany had to go to the restroom. But when he came back, he ran into another waiter and spilled red wine on his clean white shirt, deeply ruining the shirt with a huge blood-red stain. But worst of all, when their pasta came, both Italy _and _Germany had no clue that it was the wrong order. So when they took a bite out of the pasta, they both immediately chugged down huge gulps of water because it was so spicy.

So here was Italy and Germany, talking, waiting for their correct meal. Prussia, Spain and France gave each other looks that they could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

"Shiza! We need to set things right!" Prussia told his buddies hopelessly.

"Oui, we do. But how do we exactly do that?!" France asked Prussia. Spain thought hard to himself as his buddies started discussing some plans. Then he hatched an idea. Italy was Italian (Since it's part of his name, he should be), they were in an Italian restaurant, and there were a few things on romance that Spain knew both he and Italy and Romano's countries knew about love. And what he had in mind was definitely one of them!

"Amigos! Rapido! I have an idea!" Spain gestured his buddies to huddle up. After Spain told them the plan, he quickly asked them a question. "We clear?" France and Prussia nodded their heads and grunted in agreement as if they were in the army. "Buenos. Now then, lets get to work right now." After that, they headed off to where they were required to go.

First, all three of them snuck into the staff only room and grabbed waiter outfits that looked closest to their sizes. Then they took little Italian fake mustaches and stuck them just above their upper lips so that their disguises could be complete. After that, they separated to their required places.

* * *

**France**

France snuck into the kitchen and looked for a pot of boiling spaghetti. When he finally did, he looked both left and right and put a massive more-than-generous amount in a bowl. He then put just the right amount of spaghetti sauce and just enough meatballs to make it almost complete. Finally, as a finishing touch, he put a little basil leaf on it to complete it.

"Bon appetite!" He whispered as he took the bowl and put it on a silver platter. Then casually, he took it in one hand and went out.

* * *

**Prussia**

"Verdammt... Where's an accordion when you need one- Oh! Here's one!" Prussia exclaimed as he looked through the supply closet. Scooping it up, he chuckled. "Kesesesese... This is so going to awesomely work once-" But the closet door behind him opened up more.

"Hey! Do I know you?! Or, better yet, do you even work here?!" Prussia turned around and saw something that never was in the plan if they ran into one. The manager. Not knowing what to do or how to handle it, Prussia did one thing he had no choice but had to do. Raising the accordion over his head, he brought it down onto the head of the manager.

"What the-?!" But the manager was immediately knocked out by the accordion that was in Prussia's hands.

* * *

**Spain**

Spain heard something going on down the hall as he heard noises coming from the closet that Prussia was in. Seeing the door slightly opened, Spain headed inside to only find a sight that he never saw coming. The restaurant manager out cold with Prussia standing there holding the accordion he was supposed to find. Groaning out of anxiety, Spain nodded towards Prussia to put the accordion down so they could hide the manager in the closet.

As they dragged the manager by the hands deeper into the closet into a comfortable position, Spain spotted the thing he was looking for. A guitar. Smiling, Spain grabbed it as Prussia grabbed his accordion.

"It'll work, I guarantee it, mi amigo!" Spain told Prussia as they shut the door, leaving the unconscious manager behind.

* * *

"Okay, like we went over, amigos. France, you serve Italia and Alemania* the pasta. Then after a couple minutes, Prussia and I go sing the special song to them and then you can come in and join. If it goes how I think it will, then they will have the most romantic evening in our world! Any questions?" When they didn't answer Spain, he nodded in joy. "Lets do this!"

After a few moments, France got out of the group and served the pasta.

"Here you go! Sorry for the spicy pasta earlier. And we're very sorry, but we're a little limited on the platters and so I'm afraid you two will have to share." France told Italy and Germany, as he served them, in a surprisingly pretty good Italian accent.

"Grazie~!" Italy thanked France as he took a fork and twirled some spaghetti.

"Danke, good sir-" Germany started to thank, but he stopped midway to ask France a question. "Do I... know you from somewhere?" France started to quickly shake his head and laughed a little, trying to hide the French addition to it.

"No, of course not! If you did, you'd come to the country of Italy more often to see me if we were friends!" Before Germany could answer to that, France jogged back to his friends. "That was close. Germany almost recognized me!" France frantically told the two in his original accent.

"Well, just be thankful Germany didn't!" Spain said as he adjusted the mustache. After a few minutes of watching Italy and Germany eat their spaghetti, Spain motioned to Prussia to follow him. Now was their chance.

"Ciao~! We were looking around and we thought we saw you two on a date!" Spain told them in his fairly well Italian accent he picked up from Romano.

"Yes, and we thought that maybe we could possibly... sing for you?" Prussia asked Germany and Italy in the most horrible Italian accent imaginable. But thankfully (just to give you guys something to fangirl about) Germany and Italy were enjoying the evening a little too much to notice the horrible Italian accent.

"Uh... sure." Germany answered without knowing who he just answered.

"Okay... A one... A two... and a..." And then, using all those years of accordion lessons that Fritz had made him take, Prussia played the accordion at the count to three that Spain gave. Spain then got into the tune and played his guitar to it as he and Prussia started to sing.

"Oh this is the night,  
it's a beautiful night,  
And we call it  
Belle Notte!

Look at the skies,  
they have stars in their  
Eyes,  
on this lovely  
Belle Notte!"

As they played more notes, France walked over and joined them in the little romantic Italian song. Joyously, the Bad Touch Trio saw that their plan was working and that Germany and Italy were starting to get a little sparkly eyed just like the song. Smiling, they continued on.

"Side by side,  
with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment  
here!"

What happened next was the thing they wanted most of all to happen. When Italy and Germany had only a few noodles left, they had somehow gotten the same pasta noodle. Eating it more and more, they both consumed the pasta until the very moment that was awaited for. Their lips met when they had gotten to the middle of the noodle. Biting off their portions, blushing, they turned their heads to avoid any awkward eye contact. But the following lyrics made them once again meet each others eyes quite lovingly.

"The night will weave its magic  
spell,  
When the one you love  
near!  
Oh~!  
This is the night,  
and the heavens are right,"

As the trio finished the last few chords of the song, they happily watched the now two love-sick countries secretly hold hands under the table and listen to the song contentedly.

"On this lovely  
Belle Notte~!"

When the song was finished, the trio saw that if they left, Germany and Italy wouldn't care or mind. Because now, without saying anything, they both stared deeply into each others eyes and paid no attention to anything but each other. Smiling, the trio quietly left the restaurant without being noticed by any staff and strut away down the street.

"See amigos, love always is the answer to anything." Spain told his buddies as they walked home for the night, proud of the good deed they had achieved. After all, just because they were 'The Bad Touch Trio' didn't mean everything they did was bad.

* * *

***Author's note: Oh my god. Best. GerIta. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Written. EVER! And if you're a youtuber who cosplays Hetalia and you needed ideas and read this, I don't mind if you cosplay this. Just make sure you include to mention my Fanfic in the description box. Same goes for every one of my fanfics. Also, you may have noticed that Spain had said at one point 'Alemania'. Well, I'm not that far into the language, as I am learning Spanish in school, to know countries quite yet, so I didn't know how to say Germany in Spanish. So I looked it up. And thus, I give you a little tiny one word Spanish lesson. Alemania = Germany in Spanish. That is all. Remember, Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! (^v^)9**


	4. BATB: Main song (Canada for PruHun)

As everyone in the World Conference Dance either talked or danced, Prussia hung out at the punch bowl. He was getting a little nervous. No, more then nervous. He was a little scared. He hadn't taken anyone to the ball or even asked someone to go as friends.

"Damn me and my awesomeness." Prussia cursed as he poured himself a glass of punch and took a sip. What was worse about him not taking anyone was that he in fact _did _want to take someone, but it was too late from the very beginning. She was going to go with someone anyway when she heard about it. And Prussia knew that she'd never choose him over the person she went with. But he couldn't help but revert his eyes over to the area where she was, laughing, smiling and talking with the person she had taken with her. Austria was a big jackass in Prussia's opinion. He had taken the only girl who stole his heart since he was little. He had taken the sunshine of his life. He had taken-

"Staring at Hungary, Prussia? Or are you just thinking?" Prussia nearly jumped and spilled his punch when he heard the familiar voice behind him. Germany had snuck behind him and caught Prussia off his guard.

"West! What the fuck?! You didn't have to do that!" Prussia almost yelled at his brother in anger. But Germany got a grin that almost looked troll-like.

"You didn't answer my question, so why should I answer yours?" Germany asked with a devious tone. Prussia knew that his brother knew he was in love with Hungary. But at times, Prussia wanted to forget about it because he knew Hungary probably wouldn't return the feeling. Sighing, Prussia just decided to confess.

"Well, I can't help it, West. She makes feel as though I can just be myself and nothing's wrong with me, even though I'm no longer a nation. I even wrote a little... well... Promise you won't show anyone else?" Prussia asked his younger brother, knowing he could trust him. When Germany nodded, Prussia took out a folded piece of paper with words written on it, and showed Germany. "I wrote a little song for how I felt about her using 'Beauty and the Beast'. You know, it's her favorite song. But I don't think she'd accept it." But Germany kept reading it and smiled.

"This is actually pretty good. Maybe even a little better than the original song. So I think she'll accept it." Germany started folding up to put in his pocket. Prussia saw what he was doing and started freaking out.

"West! What are you doing?! Give that back right now!" Prussia tried to snatch it back. But Germany, who was taller than his older brother (HA! Fullmetal Alchemist moment! Sorry Ed! Haha!), held it high above his head and gestured Prussia to stop. Once Prussia stopped jumping, Germany put the folded piece of paper in his pocket and whispered to Prussia something.

"Trust me, I've got an idea." Before Prussia could protest, Germany ran off to the unknown. Sighing, Prussia looked over to Hungary's direction. But what he saw made him nearly blush from either embarrassment or excitement. Hungary had been looking his way, but quickly looked away, blushing deeply, when he looked her way again. Blinking a bunch of times trying to calm down his gymnastically beating heart, Prussia poured himself another glass of punch and started frantically drinking.

Meanwhile, Germany went over to Canada, who was the DJ and so happened to be a pretty talented singer, and quickly made a request.

"Canada, hey, I need you to sing something for me please." Germany handed the folded up paper to Canada. Canada looked at it and smiled.

"For your brother, huh? Is this in the style of 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Canada asked Germany still smiling. Germany nodded and Canada took out a CD and put it in the CD player. "I'll see what I can do." Germany thanked Canada and quickly ran off to find his brother. But when he saw his brother, who was a little busy trying to keep a blushed face hidden, Germany smiled slightly and went off to go find Italy and Japan. For all Germany knew, he knew this was going to be the best thing that Prussia would ever experience.

Then, without warning, the music that was playing had stopped. Everyone looked at Canada confused as he took his mic and started to speak.

"Okay everyone, I would like to say that it is time for a bit of a slow dance. But first, I would like to say this dance song isn't just a normal slow song, but a little song that is sweet. Alright, grab a partner that isn't one you have arrived with and then we'll begin when everyone is ready." Canada announced to everyone. Prussia knew this was his chance, so he sped-walked to Hungary as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he tapped Hungary on the shoulder.

Hungary turned around and quickly saw that it was Prussia who tapped her shoulder. He held out his hand gentleman-like and bowed as he put the other one behind his back. It was unusual for him, but if it was the only way to get her to dance, he had no other choice.

"Would you care to dance, Hungary?" Prussia asked, his heart racing like a race horse, hoping she wouldn't say no to his kind offer. To his happiness, Hungary slightly blushed and took his offering hand.

"I would love to, Prussia. Thank you for asking." Hungary laughed and Prussia chuckled as she took his hand. They got into a position of the waltz, with Prussia holding one hand in his and another on Hungary's waist. Hungary put her free hand on his shoulder. Prussia knew she was trying not to laugh by the way her smile was.

"What is it? You look as though you're a smiling fish in a pond." Prussia chuckled. Hungary couldn't help but laugh at the stupid humor Prussia had. That was two of the things he loved about her. One, she got his sense of humor unlike most people. And two, she had the most musical and cute little laugh and smile in the world to him.

"Well, this is unusual of you. You're always so like 'I'm awesome!' and 'No one can surpass the awesomeness of Prussia!'. And now you're acting as though you were taught to use manners all your life. So unusual." Hungary explained once she was done laughing.

"Both Nations and people can surprise each other everyday." Prussia told Hungary with a mischievous smile. Hungary just smiled.

"And yet, you still haven't changed a bit." Hungary told him. Prussia nodded. She was so sweet and kind hearted. Prussia couldn't help but note she also smelled like vanilla, flowers and a hint of strawberries.

Finally, after a few minutes of grabbing partners and confusion, Canada finally spoke up.

"Okay, this was requested by a friend of mine, helping his own friend. So here we go." The song then started to play in the style of Beauty and the Beast and Hungary slightly gasped.

"I... I love this song. I'm sorry if I made you worry about me gasping. It's just that-" But Prussia shushed Hungary as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I love it, too." Prussia told her. Hungary smiled as Canada began to sing lyrics that Prussia immediately recognized and knew who to thank for it.

"Land as old as the  
world,  
Nations are what they  
are."

"I've never heard this version before." Hungary said as she and Prussia began to sway to the beat. Prussia just smiled as Hungary got a contented look on her face. "But I kind of like it already." Canada continued with the song.

"Barely having a  
friendship,  
Then their feelings  
bend,  
Unexpectedly.

He's not even a  
country,  
But she doesn't  
care.  
Both a bit  
scared,  
Neither is  
prepared.

Hungary and  
Prussia."

After Canada sang that bit, Hungary got a look of shock as everyone in the room looked in their direction. When Hungary was going to ask what Prussia knew she was going to, he nodded. "Yeah, it's true. I wrote it..." Prussia blushed as Hungary blushed the same tone as him. She then smiled ever so slightly as they continued the sweet little dance. Yeah, Germany was definitely going to get a huge thank you after this. Canada continued the song as everyone stopped dancing and watched Hungary and Prussia with grins.

"Ever just the  
same,  
But they're grown  
up.  
Ever as  
before,  
But a little  
awesome,  
As the heart will  
soar.

Land as old as the  
world.  
Nations are what they  
are.  
Bittersweet and  
odd,  
Seeing the change in  
them.  
Learning they were  
wrong."

As the last few chords were playing, Hungary put her head on Prussia's chest and closed her eyes, not caring about the stares everyone was giving them. She was happy. Prussia loved her just as much as she did. And Prussia put his head on top of hers' and closed his own eyes. Bringing her closer, Prussia put his arms around her waist until his hands met to interlock his fingers. He felt Hungary do the same thing putting her arms around his neck. They no longer cared that people were giving them snickers and grins. This was love, and Hungary and Prussia knew it.

"Certain as the  
sun,  
Rising near  
Japan.  
Land as old as the  
world,  
Nations are what they  
are.

Hungary and  
Prussia."

Opening their eyes to look up at each other, Prussia and Hungary leaned closer to each other to do what everyone knew they were going to do. Slowly closing their eyes again, they got closer and closer as the last few lyrics were sung by Canada.

"Land as old as the  
world,  
Nations are what they  
are.

Hungary and  
Prussia..."

At the last note, Hungary and Prussia's lips finally met into a kiss. It was passionate, beautiful and absolutely lovely. Hungary noticed that Prussia's kiss was more kinder and sweeter. He had a taste of chocolate and cherries, her favorite food. Sure Austria, her ex-husband's kisses were kind. But they didn't give her as much feeling as Prussia's did with her.

Prussia noted that Hungary's kiss with him was his very first kiss. She tasted like honey with a bit of strawberries. It was a good thing he liked both, because it was a taste he could get used to. That is, if she wanted more than just friendship and a relationship.

When they finally broke the kiss, they looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Their first kiss with each other. It was always said that when two soul mates met, their first kiss was the sweetest of them all. And right now, it was how Prussia and Hungary were feeling right now.

'_To Hell with what people say about life. Life is fair and good._' Prussia thought as he and Hungary danced to the next song that played. '_Yeah... real good.'_

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! That was a pretty cute Chapter! Besides chapter three, I think this one is a pretty nice one. But yeah, again, if you're a youtuber, and need inspiration, and you read this, it's okay for you to use it. Just as long as you include this in the description box! Alright, well, that's all folks. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! (OvO)9**


	5. Chicken Little: Wannabe (Spain & Italy)

"LISTEN HERE POTATO LOVING BASTARD, MY FRATELLO DOESN'T NEED TO WAIST HIS TIME ON YOU SO YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Romano yelled at Germany, fighting once again with him. But Germany too had words to throw at Romano.

"WELL THEN WHY IS HE IN MY ARMY? IF YOU TRULY DID HATE ME THAT MUCH, YOU WOULD'VE TAKEN HIM OUT BY NOW SO DON'T COMPLAIN!" Germany yelled back.

"OH YOU LISTEN TO ME! I'VE TRIED SO MANY TIMES TO DO THAT BUT MY STUPID FRATELLO ALWAYS GOES 'NO NO FRATELLO! DON'T DO IT.'! BUT DOES HE LISTEN TO MY REASONS?! NO HE DOESN'T! SO YOU CAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND-" As Romano and Germany continued to yell at each other, Italy listened to both of them unhappily. He didn't understand why nobody could try to get along. Suddenly, Spain arrived looking unhappily to Romano and Germany's fight.

"Hola Italy... They fighting again?" Spain asked un-amused. Italy just nodded.

"Yeah, they're at it again... Why can't we all just get along and be friends?" Italy asked.

"Yo no se. Pero me gustaría que todos podemos llevarnos bien también, mi amigo(I don't know. But I wish we could all get along well, my friend)." Spain answered. Italy nodded agreeing with Spain. Nobody ever tried to get along in the world anymore. At least the people that they knew of.

"Hey Spain... While they're arguing, do you want to come over to my house? We can do what you want." Italy asked Spain. Spain smiled widely as he looked excited.

"Really?! Si! I'd love to come over! Somehow, I feel the need to do karaoke." Spain told Italy happily. Italy's eyes got huge with excitement.

"That's good, cause I just got my brand new karaoke machine today! I was planning on having Germany and Japan to come over, but Germany seems busy right now at the moment and Japan couldn't come anyway!" Italy told Spain.

"Hurray!" Spain shouted and, together, Italy and Spain hurried off to Italy's house.

After about one hour later, Germany and Romano decided to ask Italy what he thought about each of them. But when they saw that he wasn't around, they argued as they went to one place where he might've been. His house.

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT THAT HE LEFT, BASTARD!" Romano yelled at Germany as they came up the walkway to the nice house.

"ME?! YOU'RE HIS BROTHER SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Germany yelled back as they came to the door. Opening it, they ran inside.

"ITALY! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HERE AND-" Germany and Romano started to yell at Italy in unison but stopped midway when they both saw Spain and Italy singing and dancing on Italy's karaoke machine. What was worse was the song they were singing and dancing to.

(Italy)  
"MMHMM!"

(Spain)  
"MMHMM!"

(Italy)  
"YO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I  
WANT,  
WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!"

(Spain)  
"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT,  
WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY  
WANT!"

(Italy)  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I  
WANT,  
WHAT I REALLY REALLY  
WANT!"

(Spain)  
"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU  
WANT,  
WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY  
WANT!"

(Italy)  
"I WANNA HUH,  
I WANNA HUH,  
I WANNA HUH,  
I WANNA HUH,  
I WANNA REALLY REALLY  
REALLY WANNA ZIG-AH-ZIG  
AH~!

(Italy and Spain (In unison))  
"IF YOU WANNA BE MY  
LOVER,  
YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY  
FRIENDS!  
MAKE IT LAST FOREVER,  
FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS~!

IF YOU WANNA BE MY  
LOVER,  
YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE!  
TAKING IS TOO EASY BUT  
THAT'S THE WAY IT IS~!"

As Spain and Italy both did a little twirl that they did in their dancing, they both spotted Germany and Romano standing at the doorway. For a few moments, they just stood there silent, the only noise coming from the T.V. hooked to the karaoke machine. Then Spain decided to finally turn it off and did so. After that, they all stood there for about two more minutes in silence. Then, sighing, Germany finally spoke.

"I uh... need to use the restroom..." Germany said as he went down the hall into the downstairs bathroom. Romano headed for the stairs.

"M-me too..." Romano headed up the stairs into the upstairs bathroom. Three minutes later, after Italy and Spain sat in the living room in complete silence, Romano and Germany came out of their bathrooms blushing deeply.

"We'll be going now..." Romano and Germany said in unison as they both went out the front door not saying another word. After they left, Spain and Italy looked at each other for a moment, then looked at the T.V. and karaoke machine. They both grinned and turned the T.V. back on to do some more karaoke.

* * *

**Author's note: This one took some time to think through (seeing that this scene is close to the Disney movie Chicken Little, which I haven't seen in a while). Well, that's all. And remember, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! (Ov-)9**


	6. S-White: My Prince will come(Chibitalia)

Italy was busying himself cleaning Austria's home. Many chores were to be done. He had to clean the stairs, wash the dishes, scrub the floors and much much more. But, strangely, he didn't mind working at all. Many would complain and throw tantrums over having to basically clean an entire mansion. But Italy's problems were nothing. He had a little comforting thought that always helped him get through the work.

"I just know it! I just know he will!" Italy said to himself, still annoyed that his high-pitched girl voice hadn't changed yet. Well, he still wasn't old enough to hit puberty yet, but many boys his age like fratello sounded like boys. But that didn't matter to Italy a little bit. There was something he was looking forward to more than just puberty. Actually, it was something bigger. "Holy Rome _will_ come home! I just know it!" Italy said day-dreamily.

Just then, as Italy went outside, he saw that five little kittens ran immediately towards him. Deciding to start scrubbing there, Italy started a conversation with the little kitties. Little did he know that Hungary and Austria were also watching him from a window.

"Ciao little kitties. You know what keeps me going everyday, despite the awful chores here?" The kitties just purred or mewed in reply. Italy chuckled. "Everyday, I tell myself over and over again that Holy Rome's arrival home is closer and closer with each passing second. And then... Well... When he comes home, he'll do everything he promised me in his letters..." Italy's eyes, without him knowing it, dilated and sparkled at the mention of Holy Rome as he pet the kitties.

Austria just looked at Italy in confusion. Hungary only beamed with a smile on her face.

"What in the world is Italy talking about with 'promises in letters'?" Austria asked, but Hungary told him to be quiet.

"Just listen and watch. You'll understand if you look into Italy's eyes." Hungary smiled. They then heard Italy start a little explanation in a merry little tune.

"Holy Rome was so dear to  
me,  
I couldn't resist.

Someday when Holy Rome comes  
home,  
I'll see him once  
again,  
And away to our dream  
house we'll go,  
To be together,  
forever,  
I know."

Austria was about to speak, but Hungary shushed him before he could speak and they listened to Italy continue the song.

"Someday when the war ends once  
more,  
We'll find the love we  
have,  
And the cats will  
purr!  
And wedding bells will  
chime!  
Someday when Holy Rome comes  
home~!"

Italy then stopped and continued to pet the cats. Austria, wide-eyed and more understanding now, looked at Hungary. She nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes. Italy is in love with Holy Roman Empire." Hungary told Austria. Austria then walked away, smiling and more understanding then ever, decided to go write a song.

* * *

**Author's note: okay, that was crappy. BUT IT WAS WITH OUR FAVORITE CHIBI COUPLE! Anyway, thank you for reading. Remember, review, favorite, enjoy. Ciao~!**


	7. Singing in Rain: Meant for me(USA)

For the whole night, England, Russia and France had been following America. But there was a special reason why. Tonight, he was having his very first date in his whole life. But this date wasn't just an ordinary date. America was on a date with Russia's sister, Ukraine(that's why Russia came along. To make sure his sister's heart wouldn't get broken). The couple seemed to be doing fine so far. England was actually surprised when America had asked Ukraine.

England started noticing America's strange sudden behavior whenever they were at World Conferences. To his luck, he wasn't the only one to notice this. France too had been as suspicious when he had bumped into America, who was standing in the middle of the crowded World Conference room after a meeting. France had apologized, but America just stared off into space at a spot. Before France could see what he was looking at, America immediately apologized, blushed the deepest he had ever done, and took off out of the room.

And before they knew it, France and England formed a mini alliance to find out what the hell was going on with America. Then they got their answer when they were just about to give up one month later when they saw him answer his phone at his house. It wasn't before long that they saw America smile the biggest grin he had ever grinned. They had cracked a window open just a little bit to listen to the telephone call to see who he was talking to. But what hit them the most was when they heard him say "Sure Ukraine, I'll make sure to get that ordered.", about whatever he and Ukraine were talking about, America's eyes had turned suddenly bright and sparkly and dilated.

Their answers were clear about what had happened. America had somehow fallen in love with Ukraine! It still quite shocked France and England a little but they were happy for him. He had finally learned that some people always came first before him. But they didn't quite know how this happened, but somehow Russia had asked them how their plan to get America to start dating his sister was going. Their first thoughts were 'HE'S GOING TO KILL US!'. But they were surprised when he just simply joined in the group.

So now, here they were, spying on the happy little couple. England was pushing France as all three him, Russia and France watched America and Ukraine chatting as they took a stroll in the park.

"France! Get the bloody hell _off_ of me!" England hissed quietly so that America and Ukraine wouldn't know they were there.

"Well, you're blocking my view!" France pushed England back. Russia sighed out of anger.

"Either you two figure out something, or I hit your faces to dust with my pipe till there's nothing left." That shut England and France right up. Russia's words always scared people sometimes. "Good. Now then, shut up and listen. Their heading towards the pond." Finally getting in comfortable positions, all three of them watched quietly as they heard America and Ukraine chuckling.

"So yeah, that's how I met old England and France. I guess they didn't get along at _all_ after that! And I should know, cause they still _hate_ each other." America's laughter finally settled as he got a look on his face that looked like he was staring into the distance. Looking up at the full moon, he waited until the last of Ukraine chuckling subsided. "Hey, uh... Ukraine. Can I ask you, um, something?" America asked finally looking at the beautiful nation standing next to him. Ukraine brushed her silver blond hair behind her ear and smiled. Looking up to meet his eyes, Ukraine answered America in a sweet voice.

"Sure. You can ask anything." Ukraine said as if it was obvious that he could. America then started to ask away.

"Is Russia, your brother, okay with this?" America asked. Ukraine just stared. America then explained it better. "I mean, us... doing this. The walking in the park at night and I guess... dating." America blushed a deep crimson red that covered his face. England and France couldn't help but feel sympathetic for America. He had never dated a girl before, so this was his first time ever! So they couldn't blame him for being embarrassed at the moment at the question.

"I... guess so. I mean I hope. Most people don't give Russia a chance. But if they knew what he was truly like, he would be more accepted. But I guess that's why he was having a hard time giving me permission to..." Ukraine suddenly went as red as America still was. "Date... you." Russia was surprised. He never knew that Ukraine was even kind to him when she wasn't around him. But he was even more surprised when she came home excited the day she told him America asked her out.

America and Ukraine just stayed in their positions for long moments. Then, America suddenly cleared his throat.

"I uh... have one more question." Ukraine looked up at America after he said the words.

"Oh, uh... go ahead." she told him. America then got only about three steps closer to her.

"Wh-What's your favorite musical?" The question threw not only Ukraine off, but it threw off Russia, France and England off too. It was an unexpected thing to ask on a first date. But then again, many first dates held many surprises.

"Oh. Um... I'd have to say 'Singing in the Rain'." Ukraine told America. He then smiled.

"That's my favorite, too." America said as he sighed. Ukraine then looked up into America's blue eyes with her own.

"Why do you ask? Do you know any of the songs by heart?" Ukraine asked America. America got one step closer. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked lightly at a small pebble that flew away at contact with his shoes.

"Yeah, but... I'm no Gene Kelly when it comes to my singing and dancing. But I guess..." America faced Ukraine and met her grayish-blue eyes. "I guess I could do it, just this once if you'd like." When Ukraine smiled at America, America's own smile widened as he started to sing a sweet song from the 'Singing in the Rain' movie. England shushed France and Russia as they listened to America singing actually in a pretty good singing voice.

"Life was a  
song,  
You came a-  
long.  
I've laid awake  
the whole night  
Through.

If I ever dared,  
to think you cared,  
This is what I'd say to  
you."

Ukraine blushed as she listened to the song that America had started singing sweetly to her. It was nice, sweet and very romantic to her. He then continued as they headed down the path to the lit alter structure in the park. Little did the two of them know that France, England and Russia followed them to it.

"You were meant for  
me,  
And I was meant for  
you.  
Nature patterned  
you,  
And when she was  
done,  
You were all the sweet  
things,  
Rolled up in  
one."

They had finally reached the alter in the park. France and England were fighting each other silently for room so they could watch America being romantic to a girl for the first time. But before it could get physical, Russia's angry stare stopped them once more and they listened once again to the melody America was singing to Ukraine.

"You're like a plaintive  
melody,  
That never lets me  
free.  
But I'm content the angels  
must have sent  
You.  
And they meant you just for  
me."

Ukraine and America then got closer together and started an obviously first time but pretty good slow fox trot. Russia and France were enjoying happily and proudly at the little dance America and Ukraine were doing together. It looked as though they were trying to get the dance from the movie right. But England was about to go correct their moves and steps. But France and Russia just shook their heads at England and frowned.

"Do you want to blow our cover, England?" France asked bitterly as America and Ukraine were actually laughing a little at their little dance talents. England sighed and sat down once more in the bushes. Russia looked at his sister with a smile. He had never seen her so happier in his life. Finally, the couple stopped the dance at last and America calmed down his laughter to continue the song. But the smile from his laughter hadn't faded.

"But I'm content the angels  
must have sent  
You,  
and they meant you, just for  
Me..."

Once America sang the last note of the song, he and Ukraine looked at each other in the eye and smiled. Nothing had felt any happier than what they were experiencing. And nothing could take the moment away from them. After a long while, America finally took Ukraine's hand and brought her closer. England, France and Russia watched eagerly. This had to be the moment! America and Ukraine heads were getting closer and closer to each other. America pressed his hand gently to Ukraine's cheek. Their eyes were locked on one another.

Finally, closing their eyes, their lips met contentedly into a sweet first kiss. England and France cheered silently. They looked at Russia. And to their surprise, Russia was actually smiling. The reason why was because his sister had finally found something that made her truly happy. But he also clutched tightly to his metal pipe. If America ever tried to brake her fragile heart, the pipe would come in handy.

After America and Ukraine broke the kiss finally, they looked at one another and smiled. Chuckling, America took her hand and started walking to take her home. Ukraine just followed. Fingers intertwined they barely said a word. But words weren't needed. The kiss explained the million things that went through their heads. As they walked, Russia, France and England then came out of the bushes and started walking out of the park talking.

"It'll be only a matter of time before they make their relationship official. Then soon, I'll be the first to hold the little niece or nephew!" France said excitedly. But England's thick eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you bloody mean 'you'll be the first'?! Maybe _I_ want to be the first one to hold him or her!" England argued with France. That just made France angrier.

"_You_ got to raise America! _I _think I should hold something that's part of America for a change!" The two nations immediately started fighting. But it ended as quickly as it started. Russia gave them the deadly smile as they shivered out of fear.

"Since I'm basically the whole reason they got to start to date, I think it'll be fair if I get to hold the baby first. Got it?" The two scared nations only nodded quickly to stop Russia from being scary. But for now, they would just have to wait and see how America and Ukraine were going to be.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, sorry that was long. And I know what you're thinking: YOU SUPPORT AMERICA X UKRAINE?! And if you're wondering, yes. Yes I am.**

**And remember, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	8. Oliver: Oompahpah(Drunken England)

America, France, China and Russia knew they were late. And that was never good when it came to meeting England at the Pub and Bar. That could mean three things. Either one, he was going to most likely going to yell at them for being late. Or two, he'll be extremely drunk and one of them would have to drive him home. Or, most likely to happen, both.

"I'm not doing it this time if he's drunk, aru." China told his fellow Allies.

"I did it last time, comrades." Russia piped up.

"Oui. Last time I did it before Russia, he kept slapping me saying- more like yelling- 'HELP! THE FRENCHIE'S GOT ME! THIS FRENCH FROG KIDNAPPED ME!'" France shuddered at the memory. "Do you realize how many papers and apologies I had to do to make it up to the F.B.I. that it was all a huge misunderstanding and that he was drunk?!" France's face turned to horror when he revealed the horrible encounter he had with a highly trained group of agents and police. That only left one person to do the job.

"Fine, fine dudes. I'll do it. That doesn't mean I'll enjoy it that much." America told the Allies. When they had finally arrived at the Pub and Bar, they found that it was a little packed more than usual. They could hear a little group of singers and people with instruments in the corner that was the only thing louder then the busy whispers and conversations in the Pub and Bar. Then, sitting on a stool, they found England with two or three mugs surrounding him with another one in his hand. He was mumbling something to himself as he drank greatly from the mug of beer. Joining him, the Allies sat in their own stools.

"Hey England, aru. Sorry we're all late, aru." China bravely apologized to the English man. They all cringed, preparing themselves for the yelling England might do. Instead, to their surprise, he just sipped his beer and cleared his throat.

"No, no. That's fine. I'm just enjoying the music those chaps are playing and singing in the corner." It was final. England was drunk and the Allies could tell it by the way he slurred his words greatly. Ordering themselves only a glass of beer, the Allies looked at England. He continued to mumble silent words they couldn't hear and drink from the mug. All of a sudden, they saw England sit straight up, causing them to jump from surprise, and England looked at the singers as they sang this tune.

"Oom pah pah,  
oom pah pah,  
That's how it  
goes.  
Oom pah pah,  
oom pah pah,  
Everyone knows.  
They all suppose what  
they want to  
Suppose, when they hear  
oom pah pah!"

The group repeated the verse again and England got up and headed towards them. Not only had the Allies taken notice, but also almost half of the bar noticed that England was headed to the musicians. Once he arrived, he gestured the musicians before they could ask questions to go on with the song.

"I'm going to show you what it truly means to sing 'Oom Pah Pah'!" England told them. And once they got the tune out in amusement to England's drunk phase, England cleared his throat and started to sing in a pretty good singing voice as he walked around the bar in a sort of dance.

"Oom pah pah,  
oom pah pah.  
There's a little  
ditty  
They're singing in the  
city,  
Especially when they've been  
on  
The gin or the  
beer.  
If you've got the  
patience,  
Your own imaginations will tell  
you just exactly what you want to  
Hear."

England then got the musicians to join him in the little song and dance. The Allies just watched, a little embarrassed by England's behavior.

"Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
That's how it  
goes!  
Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
Everyone knows!  
They all suppose what they want to  
suppose,  
When they hear  
oom pah pah!"

England then walked up to a random guy customer as the bar started getting amused at England's singing and dancing. Of course, which only mortified the Allies more at England's actions.

"Mr. Percy Snodgrass would  
often  
Have the odd glass,  
but never when he thought  
Anybody could  
see!  
Secretly he'd buy and  
drink it on the  
Quiet,  
and dream he was an  
Earl  
with a girl on each  
Knee!"

This time, everyone in the pub joined England in the song except for the Allies. They were too busy trying to hide their embarrassed faces, including Russia, who just sipped his vodka.

"Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
That's how it goes!  
Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
Everyone knows!

What is the cause of his  
shiny red nose?  
Could it be  
Oom pah pah!?"

England then got on a table and started dancing as he lifted up his pant legs to show his shoes and socks.

"Pretty little Sally goes  
walking  
Down the ally and  
displays her pretty ankles to  
All of the men!  
They could see her garters,  
but not for free-and-gratis.  
An inch or two and then she knows  
when to say  
'When!'"

The singing was now to the point where even the bar tender was joining along. But all it was doing for the Allies was giving them a headache.

"Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
That's how it goes!  
Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
Everyone knows!

Whether it's hidden or whether  
it shows!  
It's the same  
Oom pah pah!"

England then got off the table and started skipping and jumping to his fellow Allies. He put his arms around their shoulders, two on each arm, and started singing loudly.

"She was from the  
country,  
But now she's up a  
gum-tree.  
She let a feller feed  
her  
And lead her a-  
long.  
What's the good of  
crying?  
She's made a bed to lie  
in!  
She's glad to bring the  
coin in  
And join in this song!"

England then joined the rest of the people in the bar and then started dancing and singing once more.

"Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
That's how it goes!  
Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
Everyone knows!

She is no longer the same  
blushing rose!  
Ever since  
oom pah pah!"

Everyone then sang the main chorus as England sang the first bit he started with. After a few moments of that, everyone in the Pub and Bar then sang the same words at last. The people then held England on their shoulders as they sang along with him.

"Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
That's how it goes!  
Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah!  
Everyone knows!

They all suppose what  
they want to  
Suppose~!  
When they hear  
OOM!  
PAH!  
PAH~!"

After the last note, everyone in the Pub and Bar then cheered loudly and whistled at England's song. They put him down and he started to bow to all of them like he was the king of the place. America sipped his mug of beer and sighed.

"Yep... he definitely needs to be taken home tonight." America whispered quietly as he finished his beer. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's note: Well now, that was pretty hard to write but no worries! Hakuna matata, it means no worries!** **But yeah. If you don't know the song, it's from the musical version of Charles Dicken's 'Oliver Twist!'. Here's a link to the song with a bit of the movie in it if you want to hear it: watch?v=kkk2-2u3ciE. Trust me, it's better to follow along to the song as you read it (just ignore the movie dialog). The one who sings it is named Nancy. I'm going to be in Oliver! soon (I'm Nancy's friend Bet, the girl who was sitting with Nancy in the video). So yeah, this was so catchy and when I heard it, I thought of England in a bar immediately. I literally said to my younger brother, who also likes Hetalia, "This song is for drunk England!". And so this was born!**

**Anyway, remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	9. Portal2: Want you gone(Russia to US)

"Hahahaha! Those crazy monkeys!" America laughed as he tried not to choke on his Pepsi. Today, his boss had given him a day off and America had decided to watch Youtube videos the whole day. He was just about done over being amused at the video of monkeys escaping their cages and running around the zoo(which he watched about six times already), when he saw in the links a video with his 'friend' Russia in the thumbnail icon. The title was of the video was called 'To my Friend, America'. "Oh, I wonder what this is all about. Lets see here..." America sipped on his Pepsi more as he scrolled the mouse to Russia's video and clicked on it.

America watched it load for a little bit, then after a shoe ad it finally was done loading. In the video, it showed Russia holding his pipe as he was in his living room. America shrugged and watched Russia give the stupid little intro that Youtubers sometimes often gave to viewers.

"Privet(Pre-Vet; Hello) my good comrades! How are you today? As you can tell, I am making this video for my commie America. Or, so you think he is. Alright, well, America hopefully you're sitting at home drinking your Pepsi lounging in front of your computer watching videos all day, because I think you'll like this one." As if! America didn't have time for all of this. But since he was too lazy to type in the search bar for another video so he could escape this one, he decided to just watch it. And, after all, he was already so far into it. So why not continue? "Okay America, I wrote this song just for you. So I hope you like it. And yes, this is a music video so, udachi(Oo-dah-chey; Good luck) watching America!" The screen then went black for a second before music started and showed Russia outside doing weird dances that went with the beat. He then started singing with edited techno voice that was kind of catchy.

"Well here we are  
again.  
It's always such a  
pleasure,  
Remember when you tried to  
kill me twice?  
Oh how we laughed and  
laughed,  
Except I wasn't  
laughing.

Under the  
circumstances,  
I've been shockingly  
nice."

America stopped sipping his Pepsi and set it down slowly. What was going on? Did Russia really write this. Okay, sure he remembered during the Cold War when he tried to kill Russia... twice, but that was a misunderstanding. Wasn't it? The song then continued.

"You want your  
freedom?  
Take it...  
That's what I'm counting  
on.  
I used to want you  
dead,  
But now I only want you  
gone."

America was now watching the video open mouthed in shock. This was pure... hatred towards America.

"She was a lot like  
you,  
Maybe not quite as  
heavy.  
Now little Caroline is in here  
too.  
One day they woke me  
up,  
So I could live  
forever.  
It's such a  
shame  
The same thing will never happen to  
you.

You've got your sad short life  
left...  
That's what I'm counting  
on.  
I'll let you get right to  
it,  
Now I only want you  
gone."

America didn't know what to do. Russia actually hated him. And to think he was starting to like Russia since Russia allowed him to be Ukraine's boyfriend. He wondered what Ukraine would do if she saw this. Trying not to think about that, he continued the video.

"Goodbye my only  
friend.  
Oh, did you think I meant  
you?  
That would be  
funny  
If it weren't so  
sad.  
Well you had been  
replaced,  
I don't need anyone  
now.  
When I delete you  
maybe,  
I'll start feeling  
somehow.

Go make some new  
disaster,  
That's what I'm counting  
on.  
You're someone else's  
problem,  
*Now I only want you  
gone. *(x3)"

America didn't know what to say as the video ended with the last few notes and the screen went black. It then showed more video links on the screen where the video was. It had officially ended.

"Uh... Okay... That was... wow... Um... okay Russia..." America mumbled as he commented on the video. 'Wow... Russia you need to be a lot nicer to me. Just because you wrote a song doesn't mean you needs to be hateful.' America clicked the send button on the video. He didn't check on how many views or comments there were. When he saw, he nearly cursed. There was about two-million views on it and about one-thousand-five hundred comments. Exiting the site, America got up to make himself a burger. After all, he just did get offended by Russia's video.

"Jesus Christ... What am I going to do?" America said to himself as he got out the burger patties and ketchup.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, well... I did it! I finally updated, so I didn't die. Don't worry. This was requested by my fellow reviewer esdertytg. So, esdertytg, this chapter was for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Same goes for you guys! Well, that's all. Remember folks, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! **

**P.S.  
If you want to know the thing I got this from, it's from this game esdertytg told me about called 'Portal 2'. Here's a link to the credits of the game with the song and lyrics: watch?v=dVVZaZ8yO6o. Enjoy listening while reading. I recommend it so you can keep with the beat and lyrics. Okay, now it's officially Ciao~! **


	10. Oliver&Company:Why Should I worry (US)

It was absolutely BORING! America just sat in his chair, listening to the arguments that everyone in the meeting was doing. Sure he sometimes argued along, but he didn't need any of this. He felt a gentle touch on his arm and by the fast beating of his arm, he didn't need to know who it was.

"America, are you okay?" Ukraine asked gently. America looked over at her and gave her a weary smile.

"Yeah, but all this _arguing_! For once, I have to agree with some of the nations I dislike. Can't we get all get along, dudes?" America rubbed his temples. Ukraine just rubbed his back. She knew he loved that and it usually calmed him down. But she was surprised when he sat up all of a sudden. "I've got a plan to cease this arguing."

"What is it?" Ukraine asked him. He just got up to his feet and started walking out the door.

"You'll see." He winked at her. Thankfully, whatever he was planning, nobody noticed him walk out. But Ukraine knew that this probably wouldn't work so she just went along with it. Five minutes later was when all the nations started noticing that America was absent all of a sudden.

"Hey, where the bloody hell did that blundersome fool go?" England asked midway through choking France as France had choked him in return. France stopped doing so and soon, everyone had stopped fighting.

"Well, wherever he is I hope he finds many burgers and paradise." France said. Everyone just nodded at France's statement and waited for America. After a few moments, they started getting worried. But the silence was suddenly filled with a mumbled catchy beat that seemed to be coming from outside the door. Everyone watched it suspiciously. All of a sudden, the door burst open and there stood America, in his New York styled clothes. He wore his ripped jeans with worn white and blue sneakers. He also wore a red jacket with a white shirt under it.

"You guys need to stop arguing! So why not get along with a little music?" That's when everyone noticed the karaoke machine he held in his hands. They all knew what was going on. And they weren't up for it, except Ukraine was actually getting amused as her boyfriend started the music. He then started singing to the beat.

"Uh huh..." They were all surprised(except for those that were in America's chapter with the date with Ukraine) when America started the actual song. He was actually pretty good.

"One minute, I'm in Central  
park.  
Then I'm down on Delancey  
street.  
From the Bowery to  
St. Marks,  
There's a syncopated  
beat."

A few started bobbing their heads to the beat of the music. Italy even started getting up to dance to the beat of it. America continued as he started to walk around.

"Whoo...(x5)  
I'm streetwise, I can  
improvise.  
Whoo...(x5)  
I'm street smart, I got  
New York city heart."

America then did something that nobody expected. He jumped on the tables and started dancing and singing.

"Why should I  
worry?  
Why should I  
care?  
I may not have a  
dime,  
But I've got street savoire  
faire!

Why should I  
worry?  
Why should I  
care?  
It's just a  
bebopulation,  
And I've got street savoire  
faire!"

England wasn't very happy as to where this was going. They were supposed to be running a meeting. But he could see that everyone was starting to join Italy in dancing with the beat. And to his horror, even Germany couldn't help but bob his head and tap his toe to the music.

"The rhythm of the  
city,  
But once you get it  
down,  
Then you can own this  
town.  
Then you can wear the  
crown...!"

That set of lyrics set England off at the mentioning of crown(do we all need a lesson to know why?).

"Why should I  
worry?  
Tell me,  
Why should I  
care?  
Say I may not have a  
dime,  
Oh,  
but I've got street savoire  
faire!  
Why should I  
worry?  
Why should I  
care?  
It's just a  
do-opulation,  
And I've got street savoire  
faire!"

Ukraine then got into the beat with everyone else and made her own little lyrics to the song with America by adding the following bit.

"Everything goes,  
everything fits."

America got the idea and started a fast little rap.

"They love me at the  
Chelsea,  
They adore me at the  
Ritz!"

America then grabbed as many people he could and started getting them into a flash mob dance. England was getting angrier and angrier at America's distraction. Even the French Frog and Germany were actually having a pretty good time.

"Why should I  
worry?  
Why should I  
care?  
And even when I crossed that  
line,  
I've got street savoire  
faire!"

Everyone eventually was having a good time dancing and singing. It was the best World Conference in the, well, world! Once the singing deceased, everyone cheered with even a few claps from the serious ones. Italy hopped around saying stuff like "NOW WE CAN HAVE PASTA~!" and stuff related to that. Japan was taking notes on how Americans apparently liked flash mobs. Everyone else was just laughing and saying how great it was. All because America had decided to dance and sing.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay~! Two chapters in one day! Well, that might turn into three since I got two requests in one review from a guest reviewer named Reba G. Thanks Reba for the requests and review! The nations and I appreciate it!**

**Italy: Ve~! **

**Germany: Ja, ja... I guess these songs are good.**

**Romano: Shut up bastard! You're just jealous because the first chapter was about my beautiful voice! Even though it did involve a lion...*shudders in horror at the memory***

**America: yeah, and I finally asked out Ukraine! Sweet dudes! And I got to sing TWO songs! Sweet! **

**Ukraine: Yeah, can't wait to sing!**

**Russia:... Am I really that horrible to write such a song...? Oh, who cares? I've been waiting since the end of the Cold War to be mean to America! No offence Ukraine, but da...**

**England: I can't believe I was drunk during mine... ugh...**

**Me: Well, don't worry Iggy. Just as long as you're not drunk again, you'll be fine. And also, many songs will follow. Just remember to review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say bye everyone!**

**America: Bye dudes!**

**England: Cheerio, and be back soon!**

**Italy: Ciao~!**

**Romano: Ciao, whatever...**

**Germany: Auf wiedersehen!**

**Me: OMG OMG! AUF WIEDERSEHEN SWEETHEART! IMA CRY! SUCH A GOOD STORY! A;**

**Germany:*Looks at me confused*?**

**Russia: do svidaniya!**

**Ukraine: do pobachennya!**

**Me:*sniffles still from the thought of the story 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart'* Okay, bye. Oh! And here's two links to the song. First one is the lyrics. Second one i****s a Hetalia video. Okay, ciao~!**

**1. watch?v=efcXonnA2zI**

2. watch?v=pMNmT4YNnps


	11. Tarzan: You'll be in my Heart(Prussia)

Prussia couldn't sleep. The storm was keeping him up. But that wasn't the problem. He was prepared to get up soon. Any moment now, he knew that a certain little boy was going wake up, hear the thunder and see the lightning and begin calling his name. When the thunder boomed loudly, Prussia got to his feet. As if on cue, the little voice two doors down from his screamed.

"PRUSSIA!" Prussia opened the door and ran down the hall to the bedroom door with all his might. When he reached in about three steps, he faced the door, rushed to turn the knob and opened up to go inside. There, sitting up in his bed, was Prussia's eight-year-old(if he was human) little brother Germany. The blond little boy's blue eyes were wide open with fear. It only took Prussia about three steps to go to the little boy's bed and sit on the edge. Holding out his arms, Germany immediately took the offer and held him tightly into a comforting hug. Rubbing his back, Prussia started speaking softly to Germany.

"Hey, it's going to be okay...There's nothing to fear... I'm right here, okay West?" Prussia lifted the little boy's head up to look at him. He could see a little bit of tears appearing, but he saw that Germany was trying so hard to keep them from coming down. "Hey, you can cry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I even cry sometimes." But Germany just sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"B-But you said big boys d-don't cry." The little blond boy protested. Prussia knew he was trying so hard not to show his fear from the thunder through tears. Prussia just brought him closer and encased the small figure into a tight hug.

"Well, they don't do it all the time. But, I guess I was wrong. Big boys like you even cry once in a while. Take a look at me. I'm practically a grown-up man and I even let the tears slip sometimes. So West, there's nothing wrong with crying." He comforted the little boy. That's when Prussia finally felt the small little blond boy shaking with muffled whimpers. He also felt wetness in his chest. Prussia just smiled. "There, there... it's going to be all right. You'll see. The storm will pass by before you know it." Prussia stroked Germany's little head. He felt the little boy lift his head up so that Prussia could see his red tear-stained face.

"W-Will you stay here tonight, Prussia? Just to be sure?" The little German boy said with his trembling accented voice. Prussia smiled.

"Sure. And I'll hold you the whole night. And I promise to not let you go, okay?" The blond little boy nodded his head. Soon, they were laying on the bed, with Prussia holding his little brother in a hug. Prussia held him for a few minutes before he noticed that Germany was still not going to sleep. Prussia then came up with a plan that had always worked when he was a kid. "Germany?"

"Ja(Yes or Yeah in German), Prussia?" He asked. Germany's voice was still trembling, but Prussia ignored that.

"Would you like me to sing mutter's(mother's) special song?" When Prussia felt the little blond boy's head shake almost immediately, he sighed and inhaled. He softly sang the special lullaby that their mother used to sing to them before she had become a fallen part of history.

"Come stop your  
crying,  
It will be  
alright.  
Just take my  
hand.  
Hold it  
tight.  
I will protect you  
from  
All around  
you.  
I will be here, don't you  
cry."

Thunder boomed in the distance as the rain pounded hard against the window and Germany slightly stiffened after jumping. But he calmed down at once when he remembered Prussia was with him. Prussia sighed and continued the special song.

"For one so  
small,  
You seem so  
strong.  
My arms will hold  
you,  
Keep you safe and  
warm.  
This bond between  
us,  
Can't be  
broken.  
I will be  
here,  
Don't you  
cry."

Thunder boomed again, but Germany didn't jump this time. Instead, he tried focusing on Prussia's soft singing. It wasn't the best voice, but it wasn't the worst one either. But it was calm and gentle, despite his rough accent he often yelled with when he called himself awesome.

"Cause you'll be in my  
heart.  
Yes you'll be in my  
heart.  
From this day  
on,  
Now and forever  
more.  
You'll be in my  
heart.  
No matter what they  
say,  
You'll be here in my  
heart.  
Always."

Germany was getting a little tired, but he didn't care. He loved mutter's song. It was one of his favorites. In fact, he thought it was his absolute favorite. He swore that when he had kids, this was going to be their lullaby. Prussia continued.

"Why can't they understand  
the way we feel?  
They just don't  
trust,  
What they can't  
explain.  
I know we're  
different,  
But deep inside  
us:  
We're not that different  
at all.

And you'll be in my  
heart.  
Yes you'll be in my  
heart.  
From this day  
on,  
Now and forever  
more."

Germany's eyes were getting heavier and heavier. But he ignored it. He was going to finish listening to the song. Prussia then rubbed his back slowly and continued with the song.

"Don't listen to  
them,  
Cause what do they  
know?  
We need each  
other,  
To have to  
hold.  
They'll see in  
time,  
I know.

When destiny calls  
you,  
You must be  
strong.  
I may not be with  
you,  
But you got to hold  
on.  
They'll see in  
time,  
I know."

Germany was now so tired he hardly noticed when the thunder booming again outside. '_Must... stay... awake... for... song...' _The little blond boy thought as he tried to keep his eyes open for the song. Prussia just continued.

"We'll show them together  
cause,  
You'll be in my  
heart.  
Believe me you'll be in my  
heart.  
I'll be there from this day  
on,  
Now and forever  
more.

Ooh, you'll be in my  
heart.  
You'll be here in my  
heart,  
No matter what they  
say,  
I'll be with  
you,  
You'll be here in my  
heart.  
I'll be there,  
always.  
Always."

Prussia could feel Germany's breathing starting to slow down. But he continued to finish the song, just for his little brother.

"I'll be with  
you.  
I'll be there for you  
always.  
Always and  
always.  
*Just look over your  
shoulder.*(x3)"

Prussia looked down and saw that Germany was finally fast asleep in his arms. Smiling while stroking the little boy's soft hair, he whispered the last few words into Germany's ear before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

"I'll be there,  
always..."

...

Prussia smiled at the memory of him and his little brother. Germany was now really grown. But Prussia sometimes caught Germany off his guard when his little brother was softly humming that song. Prussia got up to go into his bedroom to get into bed. It was late, almost midnight. But that was also what time it had been when he vowed to Germany secretly that night that he'd always be there for him. After all, they were brothers, and what are brothers for?

* * *

**Author's note: Yay~! Okay, this was the second song that Reba G. had requested for me to do. I now officially really like that reviewer. Someone who knows the sweetest and tender Disney songs are as awesome as Prussia to me! Not that you guys who don't aren't as awesome as him. There are a lot of awesome people I know out there. BUT ANYWAY! Thanks so much for reading this. Means a lot to me! Alright, well, I'll get going and let you enjoy that awesome as Prussia day of yours. **

**Remember folks, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	12. M Poppins:Spoonful Sugar(parent Iggy)

"America. Canada. It's time to clean your room." England said to his children America and Canada as they sat on the couch watching 'Tom and Jerry'. But when England turned off the T.V., He heard a groan from America and a little silent sigh from Canada.

"I _hate_ cleaning my room." America pouted. Canada just slowly got up from the couch and headed upstairs. Canada brushed his long blond hair that went to the bottom of his ears with that long bouncy curl behind his ear.

"I don't mind doing it all, mama." Canada told England so that England wouldn't feel that his feelings were hurt. (yes, I too love the France is the daddy and England's the mommy thing going on!) But that didn't stop England for scolding his American son.

"Now, young man, you get up and help Canada clean your room or no desert tonight. And your father is making your favorite." That got the little boy's attention.

"You mean... French apple tart?!" The dirty-blond boy asked with his bright blue eyes wide with fear that he wouldn't get the apple tart. England nodded and glared a warning look with his thick eyebrows almost meeting.

"That's right. So you have two choices. One, you help your brother and prove to your father and I that you deserve dessert. Or two, you can be lazy and sit around doing nothing but not get the dessert. Choose wisely, young one." England crossed his arms tapping his toe, waiting for an answer from his son. Over the prospect of food, America quickly joined Canada. "That's what I thought, young man. But, if I'm to see if you really do deserve that dessert, I'm going to join you two." America groaned even louder as he went up the stairs. Canada just continued climbing.

When they got upstairs into the bedroom, England nearly screamed in horror. The room looked _terrible._ England could tell most of it was America's mess, but only a small portion was Canada's fault for the mess. And to think America was going to allow Canada do it all! There were candy wrappers and broken crayons and pencils everywhere. The beds were unkempt and toys were scattered all over the place. It smelled and England found that many of the clothes were laid out on the floor or over the chairs. Dishes that needed cleaning a _long_ time ago were on desks and nightstands. England was just horrified as well as mortified. He was quickly thankful that whenever people had come over, they never saw this mess. Canada then made a remark that made England remember that America wasn't the only one who slept here.

"You try cleaning it but no matter what, you always find it messy again." Canada glared at America. America just looked at him and scowled.

"What?! I try to keep it clean!" America fought. But Canada protested.

"Your idea of clean is _this_?!" Canada pointed to the room. Canada took the words right out of England's mouth. This is what America called clean? England was having a mortifying time of imagining him as a grown man.

"B-Boys. Quit fighting about it. Instead of making a war causing a bigger mess, how about we get to cleaning it." England offered. America groaned more.

"And how is that to happen? This is impossible!" America asked. Immediately, Canada and America regretted it when America asked the question. They knew what that meant. It was suddenly going to turn into a musical. England immediately got into a pose that indicated he was going to start.

"In every country that must get their  
job done,  
There is a bit of an element of  
fun.  
You find it and boom! It's a job that's  
a game!"

Canada and America groaned and quickly got up and started to clean. England helped a bit as he continued the merry little song.

"And every task you  
over rule,  
Becomes a game for one or  
two.  
A lot, of fun! For it's crystal clear  
to see...

That a spoonful of sugar helps the  
tasty scones go down!  
The tasty scones go  
down-wown!  
The tasty scones go  
down.  
In the most sweet-full  
ways!"

They were all about one-third through cleaning the room. America and Canada found that maybe the song was helping them. Putting the dishes and dirty clothes away, England helped put the toys in the bin by magic having them walk their way or fly their way to the bin. A bluebird suddenly flew in and landed on England's forefinger. He then continued his song.

"A bluebird tending the  
nest,  
Can hardly even  
rest.  
For she must ready to  
lay her eggs.

But in her time of  
work,  
She sings a song that  
larks her heart.  
For a song makes the job  
fun!"

The bluebird flew away out the window to finish working on her nest. Canada and America came back up to help finish the room as England continued the tune.

"For a...  
Spoonful of sugar helps the  
tasty scones go down!  
The tasty scones go  
down-wown!  
The tasty scones go  
down!  
In the most sweet-full  
ways."

Soon, the boys and England were almost done with the room. You could see the floor again, all the goop and crap was off the walls and nightstands and the beds were finally safe to sleep in. They were picking up toys when England started the tune again.

"The honeybees that make help  
make,  
The pretty roses  
red,  
Must never stop collecting nectar to  
the comb.  
Because they know how important  
it is."

America and Canada then joined the song too as they echoed England's song as he vacuumed.

"For they (For they),  
all know (all know)  
(All three of them now)  
Know that it's to survive~!"

"Alright, finish up boys and we might get to go to the park!" England told the two as he finished vacuuming. Canada and America scrambled to finish the almost complete task of cleaning the room. When they were finished, England nodded approvingly. "Quite lovely!" And all three of them went out to the park until it got dark and was almost dinnertime.

* * *

**Author's note: wow... A lot of Disney songs, don't you think? Hahaha. Well, I don't mind. More will be coming thanks to the lovely guest IrishMaid, who's a guest and from the requests seems to have wonderful ideas! They're the reason for this wonderful song that I made up new lyrics to. Plus, for the next three songs, this will all be thanks to IrishMaid. So give IrishMaid a round of an applause everyone! *claps for IrishMaid* All right, well, remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	13. Dukes of Hazzard:Theme(Prussia and US)

"I can't believe it! Tons of paper work! How unawesome for the awesome me. Life just _sucks_!" Prussia ranted as he headed out the door from another World Conference. America overheard him and spoke up.

"Well Prussia, just be thankful you've got Hungary as your girlfriend. Me, I'm probably the luckiest nation in the world with my Ukraine." Prussia just looked at him with awkwardness.

"What the hell's going on in that Gottverdammt(God damn in German) head of yours?!" Prussia asked him. America just answered back in a snippy way.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. You got your girlfriend through having my twin brother singing a song you wrote. I got mine a few chapters ago by singing a sweet song we both know." America stared off into the distance remembering the event. Prussia just looked confused.

"Chapters? What is this? Some kind of book?" America just looked at him. After thinking for a few minutes, he shrugged.

"I don't know. But do you want to help me annoy England?!" That got England's attention.

"Hell _yeah_ I do!"

"Okay then, well, here's the plan." America then huddled with Prussia and told him the plan with lots of detail. After that, the two of them got mischievous grins and looks on their faces.

A few hours later, only a few nations were left at the building. And, to both Prussia and America's luck, England was one of them. He was strangely out of character talking to France. But, what wasn't out of character was that it was turning into an argument. America pulled Prussia closer.

"So, remember, just like we practiced. Got your cowboy stuff on?" America asked Prussia. Prussia nodded, indicating that he was still wearing the faded blue jeans, yellow and green thin plaid shirt, brown cowboy hat(with a little Gilbird charm) and brown cowboy boots.

"Good. I've still got mine incase you're going to ask." America was wearing a red and white plaid thin shirt, dark-blue jeans, with a red, white and blue American flag hat and white boots(Of course, he's got to honor his flag, so why not?).

"Let's go!" And, unlike what was listed, America started an engine what seemed like a big red and rusty truck. The engine roared with life as if it had never been turned on in years. Many confused looks were headed to the doors.

"What the bloody hell?" England asked confused. He got his answer when a huge red truck came driving and crashing through the doors and towards the tables. It stopped, but wasn't turned off.

"YEEHAW!" Everyone heard two unmistakable voices over the engine yelling.

"AMERICA! PRUSSIA! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES FOR THIS!" England yelled. But the two nations came out and ignored him as America grabbed his guitar. England was fuming with anger.

"No, England. I mean, this song will explain us! I just wrote it!" Then, after tuning the guitar, Prussia and America begin to sing in a melody that had somehow made their voices collide in a good harmonizing way.

"Just a good ol'  
boy,  
Never meaning no  
harm!  
Beats all you never  
saw,  
Been in trouble with the  
law  
Since the day they was  
born.

Straigt'ning the  
curves,  
Flatt'ning the  
hills.  
Someday the  
mountain  
Might get  
'em,  
But the law never  
will."

"AMERICA! PRUSSIA! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" But the two of them ignored England as they got onto the tables to be heard better over England and the truck's engine.

"Making their  
way,  
The only way they know  
how.  
That's just a little bit  
more  
Than the law will  
allow."

During the music break, England was getting angrier and angrier. Taking out his cell phone, he called his boss to tell him the stuff that was happening. But everyone was getting a kick out of the song. Then, song was going on again.

"Making their  
way,  
The only way they know  
how.  
That's just a little bit  
more  
Than the law will  
allow.

I'm a good ol'  
boy,  
You know my  
mama  
Loves me.  
But she don't  
understand  
They keep showing my  
hands  
And not my  
face  
On T.V."

Another music break and England's boss had been telling him to stop talking. England immediately knew it was because he wanted to hear the song, too. Soon, the song ended and everyone was cheering.

"Thanks guys." America thanked everyone. Prussia thanked them, too.

"Ja, this was awesome! So awesome!"

"C'mon, Prussia. Before bushy eyebrows over there tries to do black magic on us."

"You're right. Lets go." Prussia and America jumped into the red truck and drove out of there. England and the others went over to the window. Soon, they saw the truck drive by and heard the two of them yelling stuff like "WE'RE AWESOME!" or "WOOHOO!" England sighed as he hung up his phone and put it away.

"Bloody damn fools." England said to himself walking away.

* * *

**Author's note: Yep! This song was requested by (guest)IrishMaid! I kind of like the song now that I listen to it more. Apparently, it's from the show or movie or whatever called Dukes of Hazzard. If you know what it is, could you PM me to tell me more about it? I'll go on Netflix to watch it if it's on there. But only if I know more about it. Well, only two more songs from IrishMaid's requests and then I've got more from Reba G. But I'm not complaining! This is great to actually read people's reviews to know that they're liking my stuff. So yeah, anyway, that's all. But remember: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**

Oh, btw, here's a link to the song if you want to hear it, yourself: watch?v=WmE_vnJigXo


	14. Mary Poppins: I Love to Laugh (France)

If there was one person despite their dirty mind who loved to laugh, it was France. He was one of the only people who got Prussia's humor(except for Hungary). France kind of had a catchy laugh. It was like "Hon~ hon~ hon~!" and kind of made people laugh themselves. Except for maybe one person that is.

And that person was England.

England didn't get it. Why was it that the bloody idiot laughed all the time?! It was kind of annoying. So, England decided to ask him. While France was reading a book, England went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oui~(yes)? Can I help you England?" France asked as he marked his place in the book. Sighing, England asked him right away.

"What is up with you and laughing all the bloody time, you French Frog?! Seriously, it's kind of annoying sometimes." France put the book down and got up from his chair to answer England.

"Well, because laughing is a big part of life. If it weren't for laughter, what would become of Christmas? Happy times? Helping sad people? Laughter is truly important."

"It becomes old when you do it a lot, France."

"I even made Germany laugh one time."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! What'd you do?!"

"Slipped on a kid's game of marbles."

"Anyone would laugh at that. Especially since it was you." But France shushed England.

"Why don't I put it in an easier way, England." France then stroke a pose that made England know exactly what he was going to do. But luckily, France was a good singer. France then began the song.

"Hon~ hon~ hon~  
I love to  
laugh!  
Hon~ hon~ hon~!  
Loud and long and  
clear!  
I love to  
laugh!  
Hon~ hon~ HON~  
It's getting worse every  
year.

The more I  
laugh  
Hon~ hon~ hon~  
The more I fill with  
glee  
Hon~ hon~!"

"I honestly think this is a waste of time, France!" England shouted. But France continued with the song.

"The more the  
glee  
The more I'm a merrier  
me  
Hon~ hon~ hon~  
The more I'm a merrier  
me  
Hon~ hon~ hon~!"

England scoffed. But France just continued.

"Some people laugh through their  
noses,  
Some people laugh through their  
teeth,  
Goodness sakes!  
Hissing and fizzing like  
snakes.

Some laugh too  
fast.  
Some only  
blast.  
Others they twitter like  
birds.  
Then there's that  
kind  
What can't make up their  
mind."

"You know, you're really pathetic France." But France just ignored England. And, of course, continued.

"When things strike me as  
funny,  
I can't hide it  
inside.  
And squeak:  
Hon~!  
As the squeakelers  
do.  
I've got to let go with a hon hon hon hon,  
ha ha ha ha~!  
And a ha ha ha ha...  
too!"

"I guess you're right, but you're still just as pathetic as ever." Again, France ignored England and continued.

"We love to  
laugh,  
Loud and long and  
clear!  
We love to  
laugh  
So everybody can  
hear!

The more you  
laugh  
The more you fill with  
glee  
And the more the  
glee  
The more we're the merrier  
we~!  
HON~ HON~ HON~!"

When France finished the song, England just stared at him. For a few moments, they stayed like that. Then, sighing, England turned around and went out the door. France did raspberries with his lips feeling like he failed at making England see his point in laughing. But all of a sudden, when England closed the door, France could hear him laughing out loud.

"OH THAT STUPID FROG! HA-HA-HA!" France then smiled. Even though England was laughing at him...

"I made you laugh~!" France said quietly in a singsong voice. Going back to his book, France heard England laughing all the way out of his property.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright. That was #3 request from IrishMaid. I know the storyline kind of... well... sucked. But it was all for IrishMaid with love~! And pasta!**

**Italy: OOH! OOH! CAN I MAKE IRISHMAID SOME PASTA~? **

**Me: Of course you can, Italy! Just make sure everyone else gets some, too. I'm a little hungry and your cooking looks pretty delicious. **

**Italy: Of course it is~! I made it! Well, I better get to cooking. Ciao~!*goes into kitchen to make IrishMaid, the readers and reviewers and I some pasta***

**Me: Ciao, Italy~! Anyway, hopefully tomorrow I'll have IrishMaid's fourth and final request up. This week I'm given school off so hopefully I can get that one done and get started with the many other requests I've gotten from Reba G. I'm not complaining though, Reba! It helps a lot for choosing songs. But you'll have to give me time because there has to be storylines with them. Well, that's all guys. Remember: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**

**Italy*from kitchen*: Ciao~! :D **


	15. Ghostbusters:Theme(Axis&Allies to US)

"WHAT!? I'M NOT SCARED OF THAT HOUSE YOU GUYS!" It was Halloween, and the Axis and Allies decided to go Trick-or-Treating together, just to see if they could at least try to get along. Of course, they were half proving that right and half proving that wrong when they all came upon a creepy tearing apart house that looked haunted. But, just to get a kick out of it, they all had dared America to go in.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you in there by now, Mr. Big Hero?" England asked America in a snooty tone that intimidated America greatly. England crossed his arms that made his Lumberjack costume look more kind of buff.

"Yeah, aru. You said you could do anything since you're the hero, aru!" China emphasized with England. It was a funny sight seeing a man with a Hello Kitty costume on standing next to a man that wore a Lumberjack costume.

"Well, I don't want to! Make Italy do it!" America pointed with his right hand at Italy, which had a glove on that was part of America's Batman costume. Italy shook his head, making the cat ears to his cat costume almost come off his head. Italy soon noticed it and straightened the ears.

"NO! I don't like scary things!" But Germany, who was in a werewolf costume, scoffed at Italy.

"Is that why you screamed when I came out in my costume?"

"Cats and dogs don't always get along... PLUS I THOUGHT YOU REALLY WERE A WEREWOLF!"

"Italy-kun, you should've known that because it's Halloween, that he was actually in a costume." Japan was wearing a sumo-wrestler costume. But nobody could tell he was actually dressed up at first because he used to wear stuff like it all the time. France, who had gone as a prince in shining armor, stood next to England.

"C'mon, mon ami(my friend). It's a dare. You have to do it, or else you're a froussard(French word for chicken when intended to mean in a cowardly way)!" France mocked America. All of the nations went "Ooh... burn." Russia, who was dressed up as Jack the Killer, then came to a point where everyone came to an agreement.

"It's bad when someone uses French in insults, comrade." After everyone nodded in agreement, America just yelled at them.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Yes! He'll do it." Everyone jumped.

"CANADA?!"

"When'd you get here, bro?" America asked him. Canada sighed. He was dressed up as a red maple leaf.

"I was here the whole time. Now, you have to go." Canada pushed America to the gate into the house.

"I'm going in... Right now... Not scared..." America called to everyone as he went into the house. After they saw him open the door, hesitate but walked in and close the door, everyone huddled football style, including Canada, and made a plan. After it was discussed, everyone nodded in agreement with a grunt and got ready for the plan.

...

"It's not so... b-bad. Just a little d-dusty. That's all." America walked around the house. taking a look around, he went into the living room, then the kitchen and finally the dining room. Scoffing, he finally stopped shaking. "This isn't so bad! I don't even know what I was afraid of!" Heading up the stairs with a heroic feeling in his chest, America went up. But he was only halfway up there before he heard a door open then slam. Freezing, the heroic feeling went away and America's face went pale. Shaking his head, he slowly continued up the stairs.

"Th-the wind. It had to b-be the w-wind." He mumbled. Reaching the top of the stairs, he suddenly heard creaking. It was coming from behind him. That could only mean... "Wh-what's o-on the-the stairs?!" He whispered, scared, turning around. To his horror, it was a ghost that looked like England, only with paler blond hair and the palest ghost face in the world. Opening his mouth, only one sound escaped his frightened self.

"Meep..." He squeaked. He then was terrified when the ghost started speaking to him in an echoing voice with a British accent.

"Join us... You'll become one of us... Join us... America... join us..." America screamed out of pure terror. Running around the house, he saw another ghost that looked like France, only with the same pale blond hair as England.

"Oui~... You will join us..." Then, America then thought of one thing. He needed to make a call, just like in his movies. Running around, a song came to him as he tried to look for a telephone that looked like it could work. Then, all of a sudden, he started to sing the song.

"If there's something  
strange,  
In the neighbor-  
hood.  
Who ya gonna  
call?"

More ghosts that looked like Germany, Italy and Japan immediately popped up. And the French and British ones came up with them. They all answered America.

"Ghostbusters!"

America ran away from them and continued.

"If there's something  
weird,  
And it don't look  
good.  
Who ya gonna  
call?"

"Ghostbusters!" Now, a ghost that looked like Canada answered him. Running some more, America ran to the basement with all his might. But to his horror, two more ghosts that looked like China and Russia greeted him as they sang along with the song in unison.

"I ain't afraid of no  
ghosts!"

America ran out of the basement, but to his horror, was greeted by the Italy look-alike ghost that repeated the words that the Russia and China ghost sang.

"I ain't afraid of no  
ghost!"

America ran passed him and continued the song, even though he was almost on the edge of pissing his pants.

"If you're seeing  
things,  
Running through your  
head,  
Who can ya  
call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" All of the ghosts answered at once. America shook his head and headed to the door to run out. But the England ghost teleported and blocked his way. Not knowing what else to do, America ran up the stairs in hopes to hide in one of the rooms. He then continued the melody.

"An invisible  
man,  
Sleeping in your  
bed,  
Who ya gonna  
call?"

"Ghostbusters!" The Canada ghost answered him when America entered into one of the rooms. Running out the door, he saw the Germany ghost smiling at him as it made the melody more scary to America.

"I ain't afraid of no  
ghost."

The Italy ghost quickly joined in as they were cornering America.

"I ain't afraid of no  
ghost."

America somehow managed to dodge them and ran away.

"Who ya gonna  
call?!"

"Ghostbusters!" The French and British ghost answered together, making America way beyond scared as he continued.

"If you're all  
alone,  
Pick up the  
phone,  
And call-"

He waited for only a few moments, but was greeted when the China and Russia ghost answered the question almost immediately.

"Ghostbusters!"

The Russia and China ghost came up to America and cornered him into the dining room.

"I ain't afraid of no  
ghost."

The France ghost then came up to them and answered them.

"I here it likes the ghost."

America ran away with all his might and thought 'SCREW SINGING! I'M LEAVING IT TO THEM!'. He heard all of the ghosts behind him.

"I ain't afraid of no  
ghost  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!

Who ya gonna  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!"

America tried opening the back door. But, to his discontent, the door was locked.

If you've had a  
dose,  
Of a freaky ghost  
baby,  
Ya better  
call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!"

America cowered on the floor shaking and rocking back and forth as all the ghosts hovered over him. All sing in unison.

"Lemme tell ya  
something...  
Bustin' makes me feel  
good!

I ain't afraid of no  
ghosts!  
I ain't afraid of no  
ghosts!

Don't get caught alone  
no no!"

America finally found the strength to get up and ran to the front door with all his might. He could hear the ghosts walking behind him.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!

When it comes through your  
door,  
Unless you just want some  
more,  
think you better  
call:  
GHOSTBUSTERS!"

America just screamed to them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as he tried to open the door with his shaky fingers. But the ghosts ignored him.

"Who ya gonna  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

Who ya gonna  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

Think you better  
call:  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

Who ya gonna  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

I can't hear  
you!  
Who ya gonna  
call?

GHOSTBUSTERS!

Who can ya  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

Who can you  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!"

America was finally successful when he opened the door and ran out screaming as the ghosts all finished the song.

"Who ya gonna  
call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!"

The "ghosts" waited until America was out of sight before they all cheered and laughed. Wiping tears from their eyes, the white makeup wiped off their faces.

"D-DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE?!" England laughed hysterically. France laughed more as he tried to answer.

"HON~ HON~ HON~! O-OF COURSE I DID! HON~HON~HON!" France was now clutching his sides. Russia was laughing so hard that he had to use his pipe to support him from falling to the ground. Germany didn't have anything, so he was already on the ground.

"A-AND WHEN HE WAS ALL LIKE 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' ALMOST KILLED ME!" Germany laughed with a rare huge smile. Italy joined him.

"A-AND WHEN HE'S ALL SCREAMING AND STUFF! HE SOUNDED LIKE FRATELLO!" Italy was rolling on the ground. Everyone got a few laughs and chuckles out for a few minutes. Then it subsided to little whoo's and chuckles. But then, everyone noticed something off. Where was Canada?

"Canada, aru? Where are you, aru?" China called out. It took only a few moments before Canada came screaming out.

"IT'S NOT A LIE! THE PLACE REALLY IS HAUNTED! AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Canada ran past them and to the direction of his house. Everyone looked confused for a moment before looking inside to see what freaked Canada out. They only had to look into the doorway to see a really opaque transparent small figure of a girl. She was all white with pale blond hair. When she looked up, all that her eyes were were deep black empty sockets. In her hand was a knife and in the other was an axe. She then spoke with a scratchy nails on chalkboard echoing voice that made them all no longer have to go to the bathroom.

"Join... me..." She said as she held up the knife and axe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Everyone, including Germany and Russia, screamed in terror. They all then ran out of the property and headed out the gate. Everyone scrambled to the directions of their houses (But Italy just of course followed Germany to stay at his house. Not that Germany's going to complain tonight though). The girl then disappeared into nothing. None of the Axis or Allies ever went into or went near that house again.

* * *

**Author's note: okay, sorry that was a little long. That was IrishMaid's final request! I love the Ghostbusters song, so that's why I saved it for last. And IrishMaid, Italy finished your pasta, so come and get it!**

**Italy*shaking holding onto Germany with Germany holding onto him after experiencing the chapter*: V-v-ve... GERMANY DON'T LET GO!**

**Germany*even though is scared rarely, holds on tighter to Italy*: I WON'T!**

**Me: Awwe, so cute! Comforting each other! Well that's all. And I promise you Reba G., your chapters and songs are coming. That's all. And remember: review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say goodbye you two! *Sees them both still clinging onto each other with discontented faces***

**Italy: C-C-Ciao...**

**Germany: A-Auf Wied-d-dersehen...**

**Me: still a cute story...**


	16. QuestforCamelot:Stand alone(Child UK)

England, who was now ten-years-old in human years, decided to take a stroll. He absolutely loved his forest. It was calm, quiet and peaceful. It was pretty much the only place he could be himself without people critically looking down at him. Looking around, he looked for his rabbit friends.

"Fluffers? Bouncer? Skipperdoo? Where are you guys?" England was immediately answered when three rabbits bounced on him and toppled him to the ground. Laughing, England held the bunnies and got up. "There you are!" England looked down at his friends. Bouncer, a brown rabbit, Skipperdoo, a white rabbit, and Fluffers, a brown and white rabbit, all looked up at him with what England assumed were smiles.

"I missed you guys, too. Sorry I haven't been here for almost a week. Old Frog-Face and the Priest were being real jerks about my schooling and chores. But now that they let me be here for a little while," England sat down and put them on a rock all in a row, "Now we can spend the whole day together! Isn't that great?" The rabbits nodded their heads in understanding England. They knew he was a country and didn't have many friends.

So they had befriended him almost five years ago when they had found him in the forest crying over how his country and France declared war. Even though he was too young. But he had also been crying cause he got hurt. So the three rabbits comforted him. And from that point, the four of them had become best friends.

"Oh! And I snuck something from the kitchen for you guys. It's not much, but..." The rabbits watched England pull out a few carrots and some pieces of lettuce from his pouch he wore. "I hope you guys are hungry." The rabbits immediately obliged to eat the snack. Smiling, England chuckled and pet the rabbits as they ate. Taking off his green cloak, England put it aside and waited for the rabbits to finish. When they did, he picked them all up and put them in his pouch.

"I say we go take a stroll, don't you think so?" Then, a voice England didn't want to hear at the moment answered him.

"Oui, I say we do. But put on your cloak, because you know how much the High Priest hates that England." England scowled when he saw France, who was about fourteen in human years, standing right behind him.

"I don't need my cloak to walk, you Frog. And what are you doing here?! This is my day off from you!" England pointed at France angrily. But France ignored the question and just grabbed England's cloak to hold onto it.

"Okay, suit yourself. Get sick from the cold of this forest. By the way, why do you come here? It's so creepy and-" But England cut him off.

"Quiet?"

"Yeah... Quiet."

"I like it this quiet." France looked at him shocked.

"Why?!" England stood on a tree stump and looked down at France.

"Because it's nature. And nature needs appreciated more." France just scoffed. But England put on a smile and took a deep breath. All those singing lessons that the Priest gave him were now going to be put to use in order to teach France how lovely the forest was. And how much he loved to roam around alone with his rabbit friends.

"Like every  
tree,  
Stands on its  
own,  
Reaching for the  
sky,  
I stand  
alone.

I share my  
world,  
With no one  
else.  
All by my-  
self,  
I stand  
alone."

"I would think that would get kind of lonely." France told England. But England walked through the forest as France followed him. The more France thought about it, the more the forest did kind of look lovely. But it was still a tad bit creepy to him. England continued the song as he hopped on the rocks.

"I know the  
sound,  
Of each rock and  
stone.  
And I  
embrace,  
What others  
feel.

You are not to  
roam  
In this forgotten  
place.  
Just the likes of  
me,  
You're welcome  
here."

The two of them, with the rabbits in the pouch, reached a stream. Cupping some water in his hands, France took a drink from the cool stream. England did the same thing, only he didn't drink. He instead let the rabbits drink from his hands. Opening his mouth, England continued the song.

"Everything breaths and  
I  
know each  
breath.  
For me it means  
life,  
For others it's  
death.

It's perfectly  
balanced,  
Perfectly  
planned.  
More than  
enough  
For this  
man."

The two of them went away from the river after drinking and walked through the forest. France had to admit, it was pretty and beautiful. A bird then landed on England's finger when he outstretched it.

"Like every  
tree,  
Stands on its  
own,  
Reaching for the  
sky,  
I stand  
alone."

France and England watched the bird then fly away to meet its partner in a nest, where there were obviously eggs.

"I share my  
world,  
With no one  
else.  
All by my-  
self,  
I stand  
alone."

Wind blew all around the two of them. England caught a bright green one, looked at it, and let it go. France didn't know why, but he somehow felt peace when he was in the forest. When they found the path, England continued as he waved goodbye to his rabbit friends when he let them out of the pouch. He then turned directly to France.

"I've seen your  
world,  
With these very  
eyes.  
Don't come any  
closer,  
Don't even  
try.

I've felt all the  
pain,  
And heard all the  
lies.  
But in my  
world,  
There's no  
compromise."

They continued up the path, noticing all the trees and sunlight through the leaves. Smiling, England continued as they neared the edge of the forest.

"Like every  
tree,  
Stands on its  
own,  
Reaching for the  
sky,  
I stand  
alone.

I share my  
world,  
With no one  
else.  
All by my-  
self,  
I stand  
alone."

When they got to the edge of the forest, England finished the song as they came out.

"All by my-  
self,  
I stand  
alone(x2)."

At the end of the song, France looked back at the forest. He saw it in a completely different way now. He even saw England a complete different way now, too.

"I see now. Hey... England?" France asked as he walked England back to the castle that England lived in. It was getting dark, so he hurried.

"What is it you bloody wanker?" England asked rudely. But France ignored the way England asked that and asked his question.

"Do you think... I could join you tomorrow in the forest?" England stiffened at the question but kept walking. Finally, he decided to answer anyway.

"Alright... You can. But you'll have to get to know my friends more and the forest better. You almost got lost nearly the whole time." France laughed.

"Hon~ hon~ hon~! Okay! Well, see you tomorrow then!" France waved goodbye to England when they got to England's castle.

"Cheerio. And see ya." With that, France turned around and left and England closed his castle door.

* * *

**Author: Here ya go! 1 out of the 7 songs Reba G. requested for! (^.^)9 I'm so excited to do the others. So Reba G., I hope you like pasta cause Italy and I made you some pasta to enjoy!**

**Italy: Ve~!**

**Me: Well, I'll be writing more soon since I've got to get to thinking for those storylines! See you soon! That's all! And remember: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! Say goodbye Italy!**

**Italy: Ciao~! (=v=)9**

**Me: He's so cute~!**


	17. QuestforCamelot:Through Ur Eyes(PruHun)

Hungary was setting the table as she got some dinner ready. Prussia had told her over the phone that he had something important to say to her that night. Wondering all the possibilities of what that something was going to be, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Oh, it's probably Prussia." Hungary put down the two bowls she had in her hands on the table and went to the door. When she opened it, she smiled. She was right. It was Prussia. He held something behind his back. Careful not to expose whatever it was, Prussia backed into the house slowly.

"Guten Tag(One of the three different ways you can say 'Hello' in German), Hungary! I brought you something! But, you have to close your eyes." Smiling, Hungary closed her eyes. She heard Prussia shift slightly in front of her before he finally spoke. "You can open your eyes, now." Hungary opened her eyes and found a great surprise. Prussia was giving her a small bouquet of roses, her favorite type of flower.

"Prussia! You shouldn't have." Hungary exclaimed with excitement as she politely accepted them and begin smelling the flower's sweet fragrance.

"Well... When a man's in love, he should." Prussia blushed slightly with a kind smile. Those were one of the sweetest words Hungary had ever been told. Prussia could be sweet when he used words that made Hungary's heart fly with feeling. Blushing herself, Hungary found a vase to put the roses in and put them away. She heard Prussia sniff the air with a contented look on his face. "Well now, I think I can smell your cooking." Hungary just laughed.

"Is that what you say about me being a great cook? Because I think we can all smell England's cooking, too." But Prussia held Hungary in a flirting hug.

"But yours is _way_ better than an English man's." Hungary blushed and laughed.

"Alright, alright. I've got to go check on it. Now let me go or I'll use the frying pan." Prussia let her go and put his hands up in a playful surrendering way. As Hungary walked into the kitchen, Prussia made a joke.

"Hey, at least it'll be out of love!" Hungary chuckled as she looked in the dining room through the kitchen doorframe.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. Just stating facts."

"Since when have you been that smart to state facts?" Hungary asked in a kidding sarcastic tone as she took out the roast.

"Hey, I'm smart. How else do I know how to help West rule his country?" Prussia playfully back-talked, going along with the joke. Hungary just laughed out loud.

"I hope you're hungry, cause I just finished roast." Hungary heard Prussia's stomach rumbled and giggled.

...

"See. See! You _never_ should go into the basement when it comes to getting out of there alive- Prussia? What's wrong? You're awfully quiet tonight." Hungary asked Prussia while she paused the movie they were watching. He looked as though he was uncomfortable and had a dark secret. Maybe this was part of the thing he had to tell her. "Prussia, you okay? C'mon. You can tell me." Prussia got up.

"Well, Hungary... I'm just a little worried." Hungary got up and took Prussia's arm.

"We can take this out onto the porch, if you want." Prussia just blushed and nodded his head. Once they were out on the back-porch, they each sat in one of the lawn chairs to talk. "What's wrong? Are you ill or something?" Prussia shook his head and gazed up at the sky.

"You know, I um... I can't quite explain a lot of things lately, Hungary... It's just that I... I... I just wanted to um..." Hungary looked at him confused which only deepened Prussia's blush.

"You what, Prussia?" Hungary asked him. Prussia sighed.

"I... Do you mind if I explain this easier?" Hungary shook her head to indicate that she didn't mind.

"Well... It's just that... I want to ask you something." He told her. Taking her hand, he began to sing sweetly to her in a very soothing melody that made her heart thump fast.

"Look at the  
sky,  
And tell  
me:  
What do you  
see?  
Just close your  
eyes,  
And describe it to  
me.

The heavens are  
sparkling  
With starlight  
tonight.  
That's what I  
see  
Through your  
eyes."

Hungary smiled at him and told him in, through Prussia's opinion, the most beautiful and angelic singing voice.

"I see the  
heavens  
Each time that you  
smile.  
I hear your heart-  
beat  
Just go on for  
miles.

And suddenly I  
know,  
My life is worth-  
while.  
That's what I  
see  
Through your  
eyes."

They both smiled at each other and held onto each other's hands in a strong yet soft grip as they sang in unison.

"That's what I  
see,  
Through your  
eyes."

Getting up to start dancing slowly in a simple slow dance, Prussia and Hungary stared deeply into each other's eyes and sang more of the melodic song that they started.

"Here in the  
night,  
I see the  
sun.  
Here in the  
dark,  
Our two hearts are  
one.

It's out of our  
hands,  
We can't stop what  
we have begun.  
And love just took me by  
surprise,  
Looking through your  
eyes."

They could feel some neighbors strange stares, some in awe and passion, but they didn't care. They just continued.

"I see a  
night,  
I wish could last  
forever.  
I see a  
world,  
We're meant to see  
together.  
And it is so much  
more,  
Than I  
remember."

(Prussia)  
"More than I  
remember."

(Hungary)  
"More than I have  
known."

The two then slowed down the dancing as they sat down in the lawn chairs, but they continued the song.

"Here in the  
night,  
I see the  
sun.  
Here in the  
dark,  
Our two hearts are  
one.

It's out of our  
hands,  
We can't stop what we  
have begun.  
And love just took  
me by  
Surprise.  
Looking through your  
eyes."

Hungary and Prussia paused for a moment to look at each other, and then they finally finished the song in unison with a smile.

"Looking through your...  
eyes~."

For a moment, they just sat there smiling at one another before Prussia got up from his lawn chair to stand in front of Hungary. Unexpectedly, he got down on his right knee and kept his left one up. Hungary looked at him confused for a moment. Then, Prussia took both of her hands into his and started talking.

"Hungary... I know I'm not the greatest. And I know I'm not the best, no matter how many times I've said I'm awesome. And, I'm not the greatest at this word choice stuff, cause I'm no Shakespeare. And he's from England's country. And that's a problem if something belonging to England is better than me or anyone else. But there's one thing that I know I can do greater than Shakespeare: And that thing is being in love with you." Prussia took both of his hands away from Hungary's for a moment so he could take something out of one of his pockets. Then, Prussia opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Hungary gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands as Prussia took the other hand that didn't cover her mouth. Prussia then continued with his proposal. "So, I'm asking you this one question: Will you, Hungary Elizabeta Héderváry, do me the honor to be my wife and marry me?"

Hungary was so happy, she couldn't speak for a moment. Just then, one of the neighbors who were watching, which by the voice they could all tell was a dude, suddenly interrupted in a way that even made other neighbors, Hungary and Prussia laugh.

"OH ANSWER HIM ALREADY! WE'RE ALL WAITING!" After laughing, Hungary answered Prussia.

"Yes! I will!" After a long kiss and many excited cheers from neighbors, Prussia slipped the diamond ring quickly out of excitement. The two of them then went into the house to celebrate with dessert. It was going to be a long day to tell everyone tomorrow. But Prussia didn't mind and neither did Hungary. The one thing that all mattered right now was that at least they were engaged. And nothing more could make them not wait. They were in love of course.

* * *

**Author's note: okay, Reba G. I hope you like PruHun cause I spent a lot of time thinking on this! 'Kay folks, that was 2 out of the 7 for the songs Reba G. had requested. Then, I got a few more from our dear old friend IrishMaid! Oh um... Reba G. and IrishMaid, Italy has been wanting to talk to you two. So, here he is.**

**Italy: Thanks, HetaFruitsOuran321. Oh, Reba G. and IrishMaid! Thank you for your hug from when I was scared IrishMaid. And for your kiss on my cheek, Reba G. I love getting hugs and kisses from pretty girls like you two! And I love getting them from Germany, too! One time, it was really cold in his room one night and I was shivering like crazy! And I guess I was shaking the bed really bad enough for Germany to notice, because one minute I'm shivering like crazy and the next, he's awake and holding me into a really warm hug so that I was no longer cold and shivering~! Ve~! Oh, but anyway, thanks you two for your special attention. I wonder if Germany heard all that I told you guys? Cause he told me that if I told anyone that story I was going to be in big trouble. So, all of those who read this, don't tell Germany I told you guys about it. Grazie if you don't.**

**Me: Awwwe~! What a cute and fluffy story~! Germany's such a sweetheart on the inside. Well, that's all. And remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say goodbye Italy!**

**Italy: (^.^)9 Ciao~!**

**Me: Italy's still so cute! Don't you agree, folks? **


	18. Spirit: Here I am (Child Japan)

China walked around the bamboo. He was complaining how unfair England and France were being towards him. All of a sudden, he saw a sight he never expected to see. There, a young boy with black hair and dark brown eyes sat there. He didn't move, didn't talk. He was only sitting there, breathing, blinking and watching life go by.

"Who is that, aru? I've never seen him around here before, aru." China asked himself. Walking towards the small young boy, China started talking to him. "Nǐ hǎo(Hello in traditional Chinese) little one, aru. You must be a new country, aru. You're so little, and it must've been so hard for you to be born in such a small place, aru. Please, tell me your name, aru. My name is China, aru. You can come to me if you have any problems at all, aru." The boy answered China in an accent familiar to his, but more calm and different.

"Kon'nichiwa(Hello in Japanese) China, from whence the sun sets. I am Japan, from whence the sun rises." China's feelings were both suddenly offended and hurt.

"Well that wasn't very nice, aru! Anyway, you're coming with me though, aru." China huffed, taking the young new nation, Japan, by the hand. As they walked, Japan asked China a question.

"Will I be living with you?" China nodded.

"Of course you will, aru!" Japan smiled. The kind stranger seemed to have a soft spot for children. In a good not creepy way of course.

* * *

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do~!"

"Very good, aru. You have a very beautiful voice, aru." Japan had been living with China for a few years. He was now about twelve years old in the human years. Japan loved all the home-schooling he had with China. First they would start the day off with math and science, then a break, then social studies and reading/writing lessons. After that they would have lunch. Next, after lunch, they would have yoga stretches and poses. And finally, China would teach him music and singing. After all that, Japan would have free time. China closed up the music book in his hands. "I think that ends all our lessons for today, aru. You are free to go play Japan, aru."

Happily, Japan went outside and went out to the garden pond. There, he walked quietly around the garden and watched butterflies and honey bees fly by to all the flowers. When a Monarch butterfly landed on his nose, he giggled and the butterfly flew away. Softly, he began to sing a song that China had recently taught him. Just to practice it of course.

"Here I  
am.  
This is  
me.  
I come into this  
world  
So wild and  
free.  
Here I  
am,  
So young and  
strong.  
Right in the  
place  
Where I belong.

It's a new  
world,  
It's a new  
start.  
It's alive with the  
beating  
Of a young  
heart."

Picking a weed, which was more of a dandelion, Japan sniffed it and sighed to continue the song.

"It's a new  
day,  
In a new  
land.  
And it's waiting for  
me.  
Here I  
am."

China looked out the window to check on Japan. As the young boy continued the song, China smiled. Japan really did have a very beautiful voice.

"It's a new  
world,  
It's a new  
start.  
It's alive with the  
beating  
Of a young  
heart.

Yeah, It's a new  
day,  
In a new  
land.  
And it's waiting for  
me.  
Here I  
am."

China came out with some green tea. He then asked Japan a question.

"May I join you, aru." Japan looked up, startled. But he nodded and scooted over. China sat down, put two tea cups down, and poured some tea. He gave one to Japan and drank from the other. There, they watched the rest of the flying creatures and life go by until sunset. They had been silent, but smiling, the whole time.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! Japan-kun got a song! And that was 3 out of 7 of the songs that Reba G. had requested.**

**Japan: Thank you very much. And you too, Reba-chan.**

**Me: Thank you Japan. But folks, I have an announcement. Since I've got so many songs to do and need to do many storylines, I think it would be best if nobody reviewed for a song for a while. Plus, I have a few song ideas in mind that I would like to do, so yeah... It's not that I don't like your ideas and all. It's just that I think it would be best to lay low on the requests, since I have a lot of requests and a few ideas of my own. But don't worry, I'll tell you guys when I'm ready. And IrishMaid and Reba G., your songs will still be posted. So don't start panicking. But I will do some of my ideas after your guy's songs. **

**Plus, I have more announcements. More countries besides the ones I've done will get to sing songs, too. That includes Canada(without anymore Prussia writings. It will be on his own), Russia, China and... wait for it ladies... Germany. Yes ladies, your sexy mechanic German will sing a song. *covers ears from fangirls screaming* (after screaming subsides) So yeah. You will get to see Germany performing. **

**Germany: What did you call me earlier?**

**Me: Germany! I was just telling your ladies that you're going to sing soon.**

**Germany: What? Ladies? Me singing? Oh nein. I think I'm better off just listening to the others sing a song. Plus, with my brother's wedding, me as best man-**

**Me and Japan: GERMANY-KUN! SPOILERS! NO!**

**Germany: Okay! Okay! Fine... Shiza...**

**Me: Well, that's all.*glares at Germany for almost giving spoilers* And remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say goodbye Japan and *glares more at Germany* Germany.**

**Japan*bows*: Sayōnara (Goodbye in Japanese)**

**Germany*a little creeped out and afraid at my glaring*: Auf wiedersehen...**

**Me: It's still a cute story, but don't do that spoiler thing ever gain, Germany...**

**Germany: Seriously! Reviewers, could you please tell me what she's going on and on about some story called 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart'?! Please? It would mean so much to me. Danke (Thank you in German) if you can.**


	19. Spirit:Can't take me(England & US war)

America was sick and tired of it all. He knew that he had to win his independence. He just had to. Otherwise, he would be stuck working for that moron eyebrow freak. America didn't really want to fight him. He really didn't. But if it had to come this far, than it was worth the risk.

"You can't keep me forever, England. And you know it. I didn't want to do this, but... If this is how it's going to be, then so be it." America told himself as he put on his blue American uniform. He was going to get his independence from England, even if it killed him. He was no longer the dirty-blond haired and blue-eyed helpless little boy England apparently thought him to be. No, he was a full-grown nation with strength and pride. He didn't want to be under the rule of that thick-headed eye-browed English man.

The only problem was that it was now officially a war between him and England. But England wasn't giving in.

* * *

"You bloody fool America. Why can't you understand me when I say 'No'? You think you're too important for me now? Huh? Well I'll show you important." England put on his red English uniform. America needed to be taught a lesson. He couldn't understand why he wanted freedom in the first place. What had England done to America to deserve this kind of treatment?!

All he did was watch over him and kind of take him in. That was it! Sure he sometimes did unfair things like taxes and all, but those were minor things! Couldn't America see that without England, he wouldn't have made it this far? Or without him America would be having troubles to even exist?! Apparently not. Because right now, last England checked, they were at war with each other.

"Time to teach you a lesson, America. And this time, I'm not going to be the Mr. Nice Guy you used to know." England whispered harshly heading out the door off to the war.

* * *

"You can't take me, England!" America yelled out loud as he shot at the opponents. He could see that there was no turning back on this battlefield. Dodging all the bullets that came to him, he shot right back at the enemy. The _British_ enemy. As he did so, a little tune came to him. Singing softly, but loud enough for others to hear, he sang a battle cry song to let the enemy know he was ready for his independence.

"Got to fight another  
fight,  
Got to run another  
night.  
Get it  
out,  
Check it  
out.  
I'm on my  
way,  
And I don't feel  
right.

I got to get me  
back.  
I can't be  
beat,  
And that's a  
fact.  
It's okay, I'll find a  
way.  
You ain't going to take  
me  
Down no  
way!"

America then took a stand and directed his gaze upon the other British soldiers who held fire to listen to America's words.

"Don't judge a  
thing  
Until you know what's inside  
it!  
Don't push me I'll fight  
it!  
Never gonna give  
in,  
Never gonna give it  
up, no!

If you can't catch a  
wave,  
Then you're never gonna  
ride it!  
You can't come  
uninvited.  
Never gonna give  
in,  
Never gonna give it  
up, no!

You can't take  
me.  
I'm Free!"

England heard the familiar voice of America's singing and went behind a tree. He knew that he was losing this battle. But he didn't care. Sort of... Taking out a locket, he opened it and saw the familiar picture of him and America when America was smaller. He was so tiny, so helpless and carefree. And so happy. Closing it and putting it away, he sang out the song stuck in his breaking heart.

"Why did it all go  
wrong?  
I want to  
know  
What's going  
on.  
What's this holding  
me?  
I'm not where I'm  
supposed  
To be!

I got to fight another  
fight,  
Got to fight with all my  
might."

Taking his rifle, England went out from behind the tree and started running to battle. He continued the song with his heavy heart.

"I'm getting  
out,  
So check it  
out.  
You're in my  
way,  
Yeah you better watch  
out!

Don't judge a  
thing  
Until you know what's inside  
it!  
Don't push  
me,  
I'll fight it!  
Never gonna give  
in,  
Never gonna give it up  
no!"

Shooting at the American soldiers that his troops were fighting, England continued with tears in his eyes. He was broken hearted at how much this had to go.

"If you can't catch a  
wave,  
Then you're never gonna  
ride it!  
You can't come  
uninvited!  
Never gonna give  
in,  
Never gonna give it up  
no...

You can't take  
me,  
I'm Free!"

America and England spotted each other. For a moment they stood there, listening to the bullets. Then, they ran to each other and started to fight. America yelled at England something that England could hear and understand for once.

"I'M FREE, ENGLAND! SO YOU CAN'T CONTINUE TO RULE ME!" England fought back.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE JUST A CHILD AMERICA?! YOU CAN'T RULE A COUNTRY! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE DANGERS OF IT?!"

America pushed England away with his gun. With both of them panting, America answered him.

"Yeah, I do. But you don't trust me with the responsibility. Do you?" England stared at him. All the soldiers were gathered around behind America. England looked behind him and could see that it started raining. No one was behind him. "I'm no longer a child. From now on England, consider me 'Independent'." America had his musket raised, ready to shoot. The rain pounded harder and the clouds made the day look like a moonlit night. England just stood there, holding his own rifle in hand. Screaming, England ran to America with his gun to him.

But when his gun contacted with America's, England sent America's musket flying away from him and to the side. There, the musket laid in the mud. Breathing hard, England readied himself to shoot America. America just looked down at the rifle, ready to take the blow. But it never came. Instead, a feeling washed over England telling him not to shoot. England was now on the verge of tears. He knew why he didn't want to shoot, but didn't want to admit it. Taking down his rifle, England fell to the ground on his knees.

"No... There's no way I can shoot you." Setting his rifle to the side, he covered his face with his hand and started letting the tears out. "Why? Dammit, why?" Calmly, America understood and answered England in a monotone voice.

"You know why..." England then remembered a memory of when he took America in.

_The sun was shining, and America was still the ever so small little boy he once knew._

_'Let's go home.' He had held out his hand and the little American boy took it, smiling with a little cute grin and giggle._

Just remembering this memory made England cry harder. America stood there, with his troops, watching the English man on the ground. There was no turning back for sure.

* * *

**Author's note: That was a little sad. But as you can see, the last part of the story was from the anime. So now it's easier to imagine the storyline in this.** **I have to admit, when I watched the anime with this scene, I never saw the Revolutionary war the same way again. It was always so sad with the Father-Son relationship that America and England once had. So now, this scene with England not shooting America by choice is always going to stick with me whenever I hear a history teacher or read a book about the Revolutionary war.**

**Italy: (; A ;)9 That was so sad... *cries softly***

**Me: Oh Italy! I didn't mean for you to read it! There, there you cutie-pie, it's alright. *hugs and comforts him* Hey guys, can you help me right now. Italy's a little sad. So Reba G. and IrishMaid, he might need your hugging and kissing powers again. And by the way, I got another request from a guest named Clarinetgeek4. But, since they're new, this will be the only time right now I'll take the request. But no more. Because I have to finish these and get mine over with. **

**Italy: Oh, a new reviewer? Ciao Clarenetgeek4! Do you like pasta? Cause I have some leftover from the last few chapters! Here you go! *Hands Clarinetgeek4 some pasta* I hope you can keep up with us, cause we're pretty random here!**

**Me: He's right! We pretty much are. But anyway, that was 4 out of the 7 songs that were Reba G.'s. Then it will be IrishMaid's and Clarenetgeek4's turns. Well that's all. And remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! Say goodbye Italy!**

**Italy: Ciao~!**

**Me: You're still just the sweetest thing in the world! You know that?**

**Italy:*eating pizza* Ve~!**


	20. Spirit:Get off of my Back(Child Prussia)

The awesome Prussia wasn't giving up a fight so easily. Even at about twelve-years-old in human years, he knew how important it was to defeat the enemy. But, of course, he was surrounded by them. The damn Turks wanted him to fight them... alone.

"YOU THINK I'LL GIVE UP YOU STUPID TURKEYS?! IT'S IN YOUR COUNTRY'S NAME! SO YOU SHOULD FEAR THE AWESOME AND POWERFUL ME!" Prussia yelled at the Turk army. Turkey, hearing a brat insult his name, suddenly turned angry.

"YOU SELFISH SPOILED ALBINO BRAT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" But the pre-teen Prussian albino just mocked the Turk.

"NOT AS LONG AS I'M AWESOME! AND THAT'S FOR ETERNITY~!" Prussia yelled as his little yellow bird, named Gilbird, imitated him and peeped. "Oh, and you too little buddy." Prussia petted his little bird on the head. This was going too far for the Turk.

"You better take back that remark, Prussia. Or I'll force you." But Prussia just shrugged.

"Why don't you get off my back?" Prussia got on a boulder, and to the Turk army's discontent, started to sing a rebellious song.

"Well you think that  
you  
Can take me  
on?  
You must be  
crazy...  
There ain't a single thing you've  
done,  
That's gonna phase  
me.

Oh, but if you want to have a  
go,  
I just want to let you  
know..."

Prussia then jumped off and hit a few of the Turks in the army as he continued his rebellious song (along with Gilbird).

"Get off my  
back,  
And into my  
game.  
Get out of my  
way,  
And out of my  
brain.

Get outta my  
face,  
Or give it your best  
shot!  
I think it's time  
you  
Better face the  
fact:  
Get off my  
back!"

"Damn stupid kid! Attack him!" Turkey ordered. But Prussia only smirked and hit all the ones who came at him with obligation as he continued.

"You know it's all just a  
game,  
that I'm  
playing.  
Don't think that  
you  
Can't find a way  
in,  
That's what I'm  
saying.

Oh, but if  
you  
Want to have a  
go,  
I just want to let you  
know..."

Prussia hit everyone of the Turks more and more as they came at him. Turkey got more and more furious as Prussia continued on with the song.

"Get off,  
Get off!

Yeah! Get off of my  
back,  
And into my  
game.  
Get out of my  
way,  
And out of my  
brain.

Get out of my  
face,  
Or give it your best  
shot.  
You know this  
train  
Is coming off this  
track!  
Get off of my  
back!"

As he got closer and closer to Turkey with each Turk he kicked and punch, Prussia emphasized each words he sang.

"Yeah, get off of my  
back!  
Get off,  
yeah!"

With each punch, which was only a few left, Prussia got closer and closer to Turkey one by one as he punched each Turk with only two words.

"Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!"

Finally, Prussia was panting as he reached Turkey and panted while singing the last few lines in Turkey's face.

"Get off of my  
back!"

For a while, as Prussia stood there panting and glaring as Turkey glared right back, none of them did anything. Then Turkey put his hands up in surrendering as he looked at his men. He knew, unfortunately, that he had been beaten by a measly little kid.

"Fine. You win kid... Until next time." Turkey glared at Prussia in hate. And Prussia crossed his arms and glared right back at him.

* * *

**Author's note: Whoo! Yeah Prussia!**

**Prussia: I knew I was awesome. Why else am I marrying Hungary?**

**Me: Alright, that was 5 of 7 of the songs from Reba G. And, best of all, it's almost-**

**England *interrupting me*: REBA G! HUG ME PLEASE I'M SAD BECAUSE I JUST READ MY CHAPTER WITH AMERICA AND I! DON'T JUST HUG ITALY! I'M RIGHT HERE TOO! WAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me*hugs England*: There, there... Reba-chan will hug you, too.** **As I was previously saying, it's almost wedding time~! With Hungary and Prussia! And Prussia.**

**Prussia*looking awkwardly at England thinking he's a crybaby*: yeah, HetaFruitsOuranHp321? **

**Me: West almost spoiled the wedding chapter.**

**Prussia: WEST! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: Anyway, I forgot to tell you guys something. When I let requests come again, you can now request for Youtube songs as well! Yay~! Well, that's all. Remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! Say goodbye Prussia and England.**

**England*sniffles*: Cheerio...**

**Prussia: GOODBYE, AUF WIEDERSEHEN, CIAO- WHATEVER YOU GUYS AWESOMELY SAY! BYE!**

**Me: Geeze, you didn't have to yell in our ears, Prussia.**

**Prussia: I know! Kesesesese~!**


	21. Spirit: I will always return(HRE)

Holy Roman Empire looked sadly at his painting of his precious Italy again. She was so innocent, so sweet, so gentle and very, very kind. As much as he hated it, he had to leave her. All because of some stupid war. Rolling over in his bed, Holy Rome thought about the effects of wars. He knew that wars did unspeakable things. They destroyed lives, killed millions of innocent lives and brought hatred into this terrible world. But it also brought something that people never realized. It unexpectedly came with hope and love. With the disastrous after-affects, citizens could come together and help one another out of kindness.

Holy Rome wished that would happen already. He wanted to get home quickly to his Italy. Then, hopefully, she would finally agree to joining him and perhaps... No. That wouldn't happen in a million years. If she wanted a matching golden ring around her finger with Holy Rome, she would've told him already.

But that first, and probably last, kiss that Holy Roman Empire had with Italy was the best he'd ever experience. He loved her with all his heart. And she probably loved him back in return. Suddenly, a memory came to him as Holy Rome thought more and more about Italy. His last moments with her. Smiling, he remembered the sweet loving memory that had his Italy in it as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Italy called as she saw Holy Rome leaving with something in his hand. Turning around, he saw Italy and blushed.

"I-Italy... I um... I have to... go." Holy Rome answered as Italy came closer to him. Blushing even deeper, Holy Rome looked away as Italy cried.

"Wh-Why?! You don't have to fight, do you?!" Italy cried even more as the tears swam down her face. Not knowing what else to do, Holy Rome put the picture behind his back and cupped Italy's face in his hands. Brushing her tears away with both his thumbs, he saw Italy open her big amber-brown eyes to look at him.

"I have to Italy. It's the only way. I'm really sorry." Holy Rome told Italy sadly. It seemed to only make Italy's crying worse, since she closed her eyes again and frowned as tears fell again. Holy Rome continued to speak to her. "But Italy, look at me and listen." Italy opened her teary red and amber-brown eyes to look at him and to listen to him.

"I will promise you, and only _you_ this. The war will end, I will be alive still, I'll come home and go straight to you. Because, after all, I will always return to you, Italy. Always." Holy Rome saw that this calmed Italy down a little bit, but not enough. Stroking her hair, careful of the curl, Holy Rome softly sang to Italy in a lullaby way.

"I hear the  
wind,  
Call my  
name.  
The sound that  
leads  
Me home  
again.  
The sparks of  
fire,  
A flame that still  
burns.

To you, I will always  
return.  
I know the road is  
long,  
But where you are is  
home.  
Wherever you  
stay,  
I'll find the  
way."

Holy Rome could see that Italy had calmed down a little at the sound of his voice. She even rested her head in his hands with a small smile. Smiling, Holy Rome continued so that Italy could be happy.

"I'll run like the  
river,  
I'll follow the  
sun.  
I'll fly like an  
eagle,  
To where I  
belong.

I can't stand the  
distance,  
I can't dream  
alone.  
I can't wait to see  
you,  
Yes I'm on my way  
home."

Italy put her hand on his hand that stayed on her face and the other on the one that had dropped from it. As she smiled sweetly with her drying tears, Holy Rome continued so that she could be more comforted.

"Now I know it's  
true,  
My every road leads to  
you.  
And in the hour of  
darkness,  
Your life gets me  
through."

Holy Rome could see that Italy was now crying again. But not from sadness. It was from happiness from his promising song. Feeling his own tears of happiness stream down his face, he continued light-heartedly. He didn't care if the soldiers behind him either were silently complaining or smirking, Italy needed him more than they did. She was his source of happiness, and he wanted to spend his last moments before going off to war with her.

"You run like the  
river,  
You shine like the  
sun.  
You fly like an  
eagle,  
Yeah you are the  
one.

I've seen every  
sunset,  
And with all that I've  
learned."

Stroking her face, Holy Rome sang in a whispering tone as Italy closed her eyes.

"It's to  
you,  
I will always,  
always..."

Leaning in closer to Italy, Holy Rome sang, but it was more like saying, the last notes of the song.

"Return..."

They kissed right then and there. It was a peaceful kiss with sweet and tenderness added. For a long few moments, Italy and Holy Roman Empire stayed like that. Then, pulling away hesitantly, the kiss broke and both of them were smiling. Letting go of her hand was hard, but Holy Rome finally managed to do so as he walked away with the painting of his true love. Waving to each other, Holy Rome called out one last thing before leaving.

"No matter how many years pass, Italy, you'll be the one I love most in this world with all my heart!" With that, he left with one glance back at Italy. She was waving back to him.

* * *

**Years later during WW2...**

Italy and Germany were walking back to the German's house after training. Italy hopped and skipped around as he asked Germany questions along the way.

"I'm hungry. Are we going to have lunch when we get back to your house? Are you making wurst? Can we have pasta instead? I really love pasta don't you, Germany?" Italy asked Germany non-stop. Germany sighed and answered Italy in one sentence.

"If you're good and not be so hyper, than I can let you make pasta for lunch when we return to my home." Hearing the word return from Germany made Italy stop jumping. The way he said it. It was like... _He_ was back. Now that Italy thought about it, something about Germany seemed a little... fimilar to Italy. Humming the song that... He sang to him when Italy was little, Italy hardly noticed that he accidently let the following words out of his mouth in a singing voice.

"It's to  
you,  
I will always, always  
return..."

"What'd you say, Italy?" Germany asked all of a sudden, even though he heard Italy crystal clear. Italy answered him hesitant.

"I was singing a song that someone sang to me once. It went like 'It's to you, I will always, always, return'." Italy spoke-sang. "Why do you ask?" Germany shook his head.

"It's... Nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Because, for some strange reason, Germany felt as though he heard those words once before in his life.

* * *

**Author's note: Go ahead. Fangirl. I won't care. Okay, that was 6 of the 7 songs that Reba G. had requested. Sorry, but next will be the last of the requests that Reba G. had asked. But yeah.**

**Germany: That song though... Where have I heard it befor-**

**Prussia*quickly*: Nowhere West! Nowhere at all!**

**Germany: Are you hiding something from me, Prussia?**

**Prussia: Nope... Anyway, sorry West that I almost went up to you and beat you up yesterday for almost spoiling the wedding. It's just that... well...**

**Germany: You want the readers to wait?**

**Prussia: Ja...**

**Me: Awwwe... Brotherly love. Well, that's all. Oh! And Reba G. and IrishMaid, England unfortunately couldn't come in because of a cold. But he would like to thank you two for caring so much about him. He really did need the love. Well, that's pretty much it. So, remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say goodbye Prussia and Germany!**

**Prussia: GOODBYE! AUF WIEDERSEHEN! CHEERIO! CIAO! WHATEVER YOU AWESOMELY SAY!**

**Germany: Auf Wiedersehen.**

**Me: Again Prussia. Yelling? And still such a cute story.**

**Germany: SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS 'AUF WIEDERSEHEN, SWEETHEART'?!**


	22. Announcement

**I'm sorry I have not updated in a while for this story. And I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to update it for a while either. Don't worry though you guys, I will be doing your requests still. It's just that something really horrific and terrible happened to a student at school. All I can say is that she is no longer with us, so yeah...**

**Italy: that's really sad... Ve...**

**Germany: Ja... It should never happen to anybody that young.**

**Prussia: This isn't a very awesome time right now... So thanks for the support if you give it. You guys are awesome like me if you do.**

**America: Jeeze... I'm really sorry dude.**

**England: All support for that poor family is given by me.**

**France: Me too, cher.**

**China: We're right here for you, aru.**

**Japan: Full support from me.**

**Russia: Da comrad. It's okay. We're right here.**

**Me: Thanks you guys. I'm sure the family would appreciate it. And that's all for right now. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say bye you guys.**

**All of them: Bye~!**


	23. Les Mis: On My Own(Romano)

As Romano ran through the forest in the rain, he still couldn't believe it. Spain had actually yelled at him. Just because he had accidently, well more purposefully, spilled wine on Belgium. And worst of all, Belgium was the one who got the sympathy. But even more worst, it was over the fact that he had gotten jealous. Why many people would ask was already answered in Romano's mind.

It all started when Belgium came over for dinner, causing Spain and him to cook more. Romano thought at first that it was good to have some company. But it wasn't until later that the jealousy started. All Romano could say was that Belgium had started getting a little... Flirty with Spain. Sure she was being nice to Romano, too. But she had been _too_ nice to Spain.

When dinner was ready was absolutely disastrous. Belgium had made nice comments with little quirky smiles mainly for Spain. So Romano did one thing that he couldn't help but do. He had acted as though he needed to get up for a moment and "accidently" knocked over his wine glass directly at Belgium. He succeeded and felt victory for a few moments as he heard Belgium gasp and Romano made a few fake apologies to her when Spain had snapped.

"ROMANO! YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" Spain had yelled at him making him feel down and hurt. But what angered and hurt Romano the most were the next few things that Spain did. Spain had went over to Belgium and helped her clean up with a few words that said 'I don't know why Romano can't be careful...'. But the thing that topped it all off was when Spain glared at him in a scolding way and said right at Romano, "What is wrong with you?! Just go up to your room or something but _GET OUT _of the dining room."

And right now, Romano was fulfilling that one wish of Spain's. Romano had bolted out of the house with some tears forming and was half-way to the forest before looking back. Normally in the movies Romano saw the parents always felt guilty right after yelling at their kids and stopped them from running completely away when they had seen the kid go out of the house. They would hug, cry and forgive. But what Romano saw was completely opposite. He could see through the window of the kitchen Spain helping Belgium. Spain hadn't even glanced _once_ out the window. He didn't even noticed that he had _left_ the house. That's when Romano had ran right into the forest welcoming the tears.

So here he was right now, running in the forest, crying. It wasn't until Romano had reached a calm river when he finally stopped. Romano had been to this exact spot before so he knew where he was.

"Two miles... I'm fucking two miles away from that fucking Spainard bastard's house... He didn't even _try_ to stop me... TWO FUCKING MILES!" Romano had suddenly yelled out of anger and frustration and splashed water from the river causing him to get a little wet. Romano splashed and yelled for so long it wasn't until he was soaked to the bone and panting when he finally stopped. When the foam and bubbles of where he had been splashing disappeared, Romano looked at his reflection staring back at him.

His tear-stained wet face looked horrible and ugly to Romano. All bunched up and scowling. His hair was dripping wet and down except for the curl he hated to have touched. His clothes were to the point where anyone who was blind could even see through them. Romano's brown eyes were surrounded with red where the whites of his eyes would be. Sniffling, Romano sat down and wiped his nose. Noticing the little breeze blowing, he shivered slightly and hugged his knees to his chest. Looking up at the moon, Romano could only think of the one thing of why he had been jealous and angry. Opening his mouth, he silently sang out his feelings.

"And now I'm all alone  
again,  
No where to  
turn,  
No one to go  
to.

Without a  
home,  
Without a  
friend,  
Without a  
face  
To say hello  
to...

And now the night is  
near,  
Now I can make  
believe  
He's here..."

Looking over at the river, Romano shivered a little bit more at the blowing breeze and let a little more tears out.

"Sometimes I walk  
alone  
At night when everybody  
else  
Is sleeping...  
I think of  
him  
And then I'm  
happy  
With the company I'm  
keeping.

The city goes to  
bed,  
And I can live  
inside...  
My head..."

Romano looked a little around his surroundings. The breeze hadn't changed, but his shivering had. It was getting to be a little noticeable, but not much.

"On my  
own,  
Pretending he's beside  
me.  
All  
alone,  
I walk with him until  
morning.

Without him I feel his  
arms  
Around me.  
And when I lose my  
way,  
I close my  
eyes...  
And he has found  
me."

Just then, it had started to sprinkle a little. But there weren't enough clouds to cover the moon. Romano tried ignoring his shivering as he continued on.

"In the  
rain,  
The pavement shines like  
silver.  
All the  
lights,  
Are misty in the  
river.  
In the  
darkness,  
The trees are full of  
starlight.

And all I  
see  
Is him and me forever and  
forever..."

Romano then frowned as he continued on to get out the truth with a few more shivers.

"And I  
know  
It's only in my  
mind.  
That I'm only  
talking  
To my  
self,  
And not to  
him.

And although I  
know  
That he is  
blind!  
Still I  
say:  
There's a way for  
us..."

To his surprise, Romano was finding more and more about his feelings about Spain as he got more of his feelings.

"I love  
him.  
But when the night is  
over,  
He is  
gone.  
The river's just a  
river.

Without  
him,  
The world around me  
changes!  
The trees are  
bare,  
And every  
where  
The streets are full of  
strangers!"

Romano continued louder and louder as the moon started getting a little more covered by dark clouds.

"I love  
him!  
But every day I'm  
learning:  
All my  
life.  
I've only been  
pretending!

Without  
me,  
His world will go on  
turning.  
A world that's full of  
happiness  
That I have never  
known!"

Romano took big gulps of breaths before finally finishing.

"I love  
him...  
I love  
him...  
I love  
him...  
But only on my  
own..."

It was then finally when Romano started letting the tears out hard. This time, the cold had gotten to him and his shivers were now of two causes: Him crying too hard and feeling frozen. The moon had now been covered completely and the rain had started pouring. The breeze gradually had grown to be a chilly wind.

Lord knew how long Romano had been crying in the knee-hugging position shivering. But he knew it had to have been a couple of hours. '_I HATE YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!' _These thoughts continued on and on in Romano's mind as he sobbed harder and harder. His clothes were soaked to the point where he thought that it would take weeks for them to get dry again. Just then, Romano heard a yell as he made a little sneeze.

"ROMANO! ROMANO WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice was all too familiar. It was familiar enough for Romano to know who it was immediately. _'I don't need you bastard... I don't...'_ A beam of light that indicated a flashlight flashed on Romano's face and he heard a very obvious gasp. "ROMANO!" Spain immediately dropped to his knees, wrapped Romano in the blanket he brought and hugged him tight. "Oh gracias Dios(Oh thank God)... Gracias Dios(Thank God)..." Spain mumbled under his breath. Romano sneezed and shivered more.

From how Spain hugged him, Romano could tell that Spain had forgotten an umbrella. Spain then moved Romano so that he could face him.

"Why did you run away?! Huh?! Did you think of how much I was going to be scared when I came up to your room to apologize for yelling at you tonight and find out that you weren't at home at all?! DID YOU?!" Romano sat there in surprise. Spain had actually been... Scared? Because he wasn't there? Just then, Romano saw Spain make a relieved smile and chuckle as he brought Romano closer to him. "But right now, I'm just glad you're okay... C'mon," Spain, seeing that Romano was starting to get sick, had helped Romano up to his feet, "Let's get out of this rain. You're soaked to the bone and I don't want you to get any sicker than you already are." Feeling Spain grab the flashlight and pull Romano closer to him, Romano closed his eyes and smiled slightly. Spain actually cared about him... Spain actually cared.

'_But no matter how much I hate you, Te amo bastardo... Te amo...'_ Romano thought as he and Spain finally made their way home through the dark forest, only to be guided by the flashlight that Spain had brought.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys. I know, I know... I'm an idiot... I haven't updated in forever and I felt bad. But I now feel better and guess what? I STARTED THE SICILY STORY! YAY~! If you wanna find it, go on my profile to see the stories I've written and look for it. It's called "What Happened?!" alright? But hey, I'm back at least right?**

**Italy: GUYS! HETAFRUITSOURANHP321'S BACK!**

**Everyone: YAAAAAAAAY~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**Me: :) I've missed you guys, too. Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! Say goodbye guys.**

**Everyone: BYYYYEE!**

**Me: Hahaha... I've missed you guys so much. :)**


	24. Anastasia:Once upon a December (HetaOni)

Italy looked all around him as he stood on the main floor of the mansion at the foot of the stairs. Blood stained the white tiles and walls of the mansion. Everywhere Italy looked, there was destroyed debris of the things he had destroyed. But there were worse things at the moment. The most important one of all: There was no one with him.

"Dead..." He blinked back tears. "All... of them... Dead..." Everyone was dead. Canada, America, England, China, Russia, Prussia, France, Japan. But worst of all, his best friend was gone too. "Even... Germany's gone..." Italy felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. Holding the black journal, he scowled at it and breathed heavily.

"It's all my fault... I never should've..." Italy didn't even want to finish that sentence. Feeling more tears slipping, Italy sat on the bottom step of the stairs. He didn't know how long he had been crying there, but a voice in his head told him to get up and try to forget the pain. But Italy knew that wasn't possible. A blind man could see that. Standing up, Italy looked through the journal. All the things he had written seemed to come alive before his very eyes.

Italy closed his eyes and decided to just let it out. A tune came into his mind as he did so.

"Flowing  
tears,  
Red stained  
rooms.  
Things I try to  
forget.  
And a  
song,  
Someone  
solves.  
Once in this time  
loop.

Someone tries to calm me  
down,  
As I watch them one by  
one.  
Everyone's dying before my  
eyes,  
In this monstrous  
place!"

Suddenly, like a dream, every country in the world seemed to be there. Italy was once again at the world meeting. They were happy, but he was not. Continuing, Italy rang more out.

"Someone tries to calm me  
down,  
As I watch them one by  
one.  
Everyone's dying before my  
eyes,  
In this monstrous  
place!

Grandpa Rome once told  
me,  
We are just part of  
history.  
But from  
this,  
I blame myself and the  
journal..."

Then, for once to Italy's joy, he saw them all. Everyone who had died at the mansion. But to the greatest joy, Germany was there smiling. Smiling just for him. Italy then let more tears out.

"And a song someone  
solves...  
Once in this time  
loop..."

All of a sudden, they disappeared. Everyone. But not completely. They were all now the purple monsters.

"No... No... Please! No..." The purple monsters came closer and closer to Italy. "No... No... NO!"

* * *

"NO!" Italy sat right up panting. He was also sweating. But he now wasn't the only one awake. Just as always, Italy felt a pair of arms encase him in a tight hug.

"It's alright... We're not there anymore... We're safe..." Italy looked up at his best friend. Ever since they had all escaped the mansion, Germany had been more welcoming for Italy to sleep in his bed. But Italy knew especially why. Occasionally, anyone who had escaped would have a nightmare or two about the horrible place and would need someone to comfort them in the middle of the night. It didn't really surprise Italy that it happened to him the most. But he wished it would stop already. Holding on tighter to Germany, Italy cried some more.

"It felt like w-we were back... Why does this always have to happen to countries?" Italy cried more. Germany didn't answer him, but Italy didn't push it. Little did Italy know what Germany was thinking exactly. As he held onto Italy in comfort, he scowled at his thoughts both mentally and physically.

'_Death was more of an act of mercy for those monsters... Look at what they had done to us... More to Italy though...'_ Germany didn't say this out loud, but he continued to hold Italy as the little Italian man let it out more until his breathing had evened out and was finally asleep. Deciding to finally lay down but not let go, Germany held onto Italy in the same tight gentle hug. Germany had noticed that whenever someone who had the nightmares had been held onto, they would have less and less of them.

So it was better to hold onto him more than to let go. Not that Germany would ever let go though.

* * *

**Author's note: QAQ I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I HAD TO! This was one of the HetaOni things that wouldn't leave my mind ever since I had watched it on youtube. I haven't played it, but I don't want to do it. TOO FREAKING SAD! I wrote the song before I had gotten this account after watching all the parts of HetaOni on youtube. **

**But again, I'm sorry. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy... Ciao...**


	25. S Bob:Now That We're Men(Romano & Italy)

Italy and Romano couldn't believe it! Russia had actually managed somehow to take over the world meeting and steal Austria's crown of glory for his performance on the piano. And, worst of all, he froze Switzerland with just a stare. Literally, he did.

"Romano! What are we going to do?" Italy asked frantically. As the Italian heroes, Italy and Romano decided to save Austria's crown and Switzerland from Russia.

"Something fratello... But I don't fucking know what! I mean, everyone looks at us like we're kids... It's getting fucking annoying." Romano answered. Italy just sighed. His brother was right. They were always looked down upon just because of their young faces. "We've got to get to Russia's house in his country somehow too and save Switz-bastard and piano-bastard's crown..." Romano thought aloud. Just then, Spain came over.

"How come you guys are attempting to go and save Austria's crown in order to save Switzerland? That's dangerous for kids, you know." Spain told them. Romano and Italy just frowned disappointed. Feeling a little sorry, Spain came up with a plan. "Unless, you were _real_ men." Spain told them. Italy and Romano looked at him confused. Spain just smiled.

"I actually learned a spell from England to turn a couple of kids like you into men." Spain _LIGHTLY_ lied to them. Romano and Italy, not knowing this was a lie, ran up to him.

"PLEASE BIG BROTHER SPAIN! TURN US INTO MEN!" Italy asked. Romano begged also as Spain chuckled.

"Alright. First, close your eyes." They did. "Now, turn around like a ballerina three times on your tippy-toes. With your eyes closed still." Romano and Italy did that, too. "Third, touch your nose... KEEP THOSE EYES CLOSED!" Romano and Italy excitedly touched their noses with their eyes closed. Spain, finding some lettuce in his Tupperware bowl that was for his lunch, taped the 'mustaches' on. Then, he did his little clap that he did with Romano.

"With my Spanish magic, with the power of fusososo, I command you to turn into men! Open your eyes." Spain ordered them. They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"ROMANO! YOU HAVE A MUSTACHE!" Italy exclaimed. Romano did the same reaction.

"YOU DO TOO! Wait... Why are they green?" Romano asked. Spain gulped.

"It's always like that at first. But then it darkens after a few hours." Spain lied. Romano and Italy, now confident, jumped in excitement. Spain then encouraged them. "Are you ready to go to Pasta City to get Austria's crown and save Switzerland?" Spain asked. They both nodded.

"Then go! Save the day!" Spain told them. Italy and Romano then ran off in excitement. In fact, they felt a song coming on from excitement.

[Romano and Italy:*in unison*]

"Now that we're  
men~,  
We can do any-  
thing~!  
Now that we're  
men~,  
We are  
invincible~!

Now that we're  
men~,  
We'll go to  
Pasta City~,  
To get the  
crown,  
To save the  
town,  
And Mr.  
Switz~!

Now that we're  
men~!"

[Italy:]  
"We have facial  
hair~!"

[Both:]  
"Now that we're  
men~!"

[Romano:]  
"I changed my  
underwear~!"

[Both:]  
"Now that we're  
men~!  
We've got a manly  
flair~!

We've got the  
stuff~!  
We're tough  
enough~,  
To save the  
day~!

We never had a  
chance  
When we were  
kids~!

NO~ NO~ NO~!

But take a look  
at  
What the Spaniard  
did~!

HA~ HA~ HA~!"

Soon, they found themselves in the most dangerous part of Russia now. They were soon surrounded by dangerous Russian guys who looked like they could snap their necks like twigs. And, just as they were about to get them, Italy turned to Romano.

[Italy:*spoken*]  
"Fratello~! Time for some slapping!"

After a bunch of cool moves from slapping and encouragements, Romano and Italy looked up proud and strut off with huge idiotic grins on their faces. In fact, the Russians were so impressed, they decided to sing and follow them.

[Russian men:]  
"Hurray~!  
Now that they're  
men~,  
We can't bother  
them~!  
Now that they're  
men~,  
They have become our  
friends~!

Now that they're  
men~,  
There'll be a happy  
end~!  
They'll pass the  
test~  
And finish the  
quest  
For the  
crown~!

They'll pass the  
test~,  
*Slapping*  
And finish the  
quest~!  
*slapping*

They'll pass the  
test  
And finish the  
quest  
For the  
crown~~~~~!"

After a bunch of cheers, Italy and Romano waved to their new Russian friends and set off for the rest of the journey for Austria's crown.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay... Be mad at me... I'm sorry I didn't update this for a while... But, you can yell at me if you want. I won't care. I deserve it anyway. This was inspired by a VERY inspirational conversation I had with a friend... Interesting, huh? I'm surprised nobody's cosplayed or done an AMV for Italy and Romano with this song. It fits them.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	26. Dumbo: Baby Mine (Papa England)

England was suddenly awakened when he heard a sudden cry from another room. Pulling the covers off, England immediately went out of the room and ran to the other one. He was awake again. And it sounded like he was lonely. When England arrived in the room, he went over to the pinewood crib in the middle of the room and picked up the American baby boy inside of it.

"Shh... There, there little one... Don't cry America... I'm here..." England comforted the little boy. But, for some reason, America's big blue eyes were still full of big tears that kept falling down with each wail. England knew that whenever he told America this mantra at night, he would calm down. But, it wasn't working this time. With only one plan in mind, England did the only thing he could think of.

Sing a lullaby.

Clearing his throat, England started a melody that his own mother would sing to him when he was still ever so small.

"Baby  
mine,  
Don't you  
cry.  
Baby  
mine,  
Dry your  
eyes.

Rest your  
head  
Close to my  
heart,  
Never to  
part,  
Baby of  
mine..."

America started to calm down, but his eyes still had some tears in them. Lightly bouncing him, England continued the motherly melody with a soft voice.

"Little one when you  
play  
Don't you  
mind  
What they  
say.

Let those  
eyes  
Sparkle and  
shine.  
Never a  
tear,  
Baby of  
mine..."

America was now slowly falling asleep. England then just smiled as he walked over to America's crib to put him in as he sang more of the lullaby.

"If they  
knew,  
Sweet little  
you...  
They'd end  
up  
Loving you  
too.

All those same  
people  
Who scold  
you,  
What they'd  
give  
Just for the  
right  
To hold  
you...

From your  
Head to your  
toes...  
You're not  
much,  
Goodness  
knows...  
But you're  
So precious to  
me...  
Sweet as can  
be..."

England put a now fast asleep America back into his crib as he smiled. Kissing the tips of his three fingers, England put his fingers on the little boy's forehead as he finished the lullaby.

"Baby of  
mine..."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I'm a slow writer... I've been a little busy though. With my new Hetalia series and stuff on DeviantArt, I couldn't continue this for a while.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


End file.
